Shadows, Book Three: A Deadly Alliance
by Cherrystripe of ThunderClan
Summary: ThunderClan is getting many more cats in their Clan, and Runningshadow worries that this will affect how the other Clans see them. Meanwhile, another Clan is in trouble, and one cat makes an outrageous demand that leaves Ashstar stunned.
1. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

Leader: Ashstar

_Smoky gray she-cat_

Deputy: Summerheart

_Beautiful yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Catkinpaw_

_Mate: Skycloud (forbidden)_

Medicine Cat: Mossflower

_White she-cat with black splotches_

_Mate: Lightfoot (forbidden)_

_Kits: Lavenderkit, Tansykit _

Warriors: Moonpad

_Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with distinctive white nose and paw pads_

Spiritwing

_Gray tabby tom__Apprentice, Shadowpaw_

_Mate: Ashstar_

Mudpelt

_Shaggy dark brown tom_

_Apprentice: Deerpaw_

_Mate: Deerpaw_

Irispetal

_Tawny she-cat_

_Apprentice, Longpaw_

Mangoheart

_Ginger she-cat_

Duskstorm

_Light brown tom_

_Mate: Ratfur_

Pineclaw

_Dark brown tabby tom_

_Mate: Newtfrost_

Chasewind

_Dusky brown tom_

Brindlerose

_Pretty brown tabby she-cat_

Bloodflower

_Dark brown she-cat with cream underbelly_

Runningshadow

_Light brown tom_

_Apprentice: Cloverpaw_

Flamemoon

_Ginger tabby tom_

_Mate: Mangoheart_

Honeystorm

_Honey-colored she-cat_

Spottedfoot

_Black tom with interesting tortoiseshell paws_

Thistletail

_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

Thornclaw

_Bracken-colored tom_

_Apprentice, Poisonpaw_

Autumnpelt

_White she-cat with ginger belly_

Apprentices: Poisonpaw

_Silver tabby tom_

Catkinpaw

_Beautiful white she-cat with light gray splotches_

Cloverpaw

_Brown tabby she-cat_

Starpaw

_Black tom _

Shadowpaw

_Deep black tom_

Owlpaw

_Pale tabby she-cat_

Oakpaw

_Ginger-brown tabby tom_

Deerpaw

_Pretty tabby and white she-cat_

Longpaw

_Black and white tom_

Queens:

Ratfur

_Ugly gray she-cat_

_Mate: Duskstorm_

_Kits: Featherkit, Frenzykit, Rainkit, Nightkit, Lavenderkit, and Tansykit_

Newtfrost

_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

_Mate: Pineclaw_

Summerheart

_Beautiful yellow tabby with blue eyes_

_Mate: Skycloud (forbidden)_

Elders: Goldpuddle

_Once pretty golden she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan_

Phantomheart

_Sleek black tom with white spot on chest_

Stripewhisker

_Once beautiful brown tabby she-cat_

Cats In Other Clans: Skycloud

_Light gray tom with white splotches, formerly ThunderClan_

_Clan: ShadowClan_

Hurricanesong

_Muscular black tom, ShadowClan deputy_

_Clan: ShadowClan_

Lightfoot

_Dark tom_

_Mate: Mossflower (forbidden)_

_Clan: RiverClan_

**Hey guys! Say hello to book 3! Hi book 3! This one takes place about a half-moon after the second book.**

A light brown tom trotted toward the nursery, many thoughts swarming his head. He was going to see six kits that had been born a half-moon ago. They were now two weeks old, which meant that they were just opening their eyes.

Excitement brewing in his heart, Runningshadow bounded to the nursery entrance and poked his head in, hearing the squeals of many kits.

Something at the back of Runningshadow's mind. These kits would enlarge the Clan by many, and there were already lots of cats in the Clan. Even though many of the elders had died of old age, there still were too many cats in the Clan. Would something be done about it?

Two older kits trotted up to him, headed for the fresh-kill pile. "Hello, Runningshadow!" Cried on of the kits, a brown tabby tom. "Did you see the new kits? They are so cute, especially those twins!"

The tabby's sister, a ginger she-kit, nodded in agreement. "Oh, their eyes are so beautiful!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling. "I won't tell you so I won't give away the surprise."

Trailkit, the brown tabby, nodded in agreement, his eyes distant and clouded. "Yes," he mewed hoarsely, "Very... interesting."

"How are you, Trailkit?" Asked Runningshadow thoughtfully, hoping to change the subject. Trailkit seemed almost frightened by mention of the kits' eyes.

The tabby tom instantly straightened up. "Great!" He purred. "Weavekit and I are so _excited_ to become apprentices!" He hinted.

"I'll definitely ask Ashstar," Runningshadow said. "You both are six moons old."

Weavekit kneaded her paws with excitement, her eyes glittering. "Oh, wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Oh, if you don't mind my asking," Runningshadow asked over his shoulder as he left for the queens, "Have you seen Mossflower?"

Weavekit instantly shook her head. "No," She piped up confidently, "She went out to collect herbs. She'll be back later."

Actually, Runningshadow had a good idea of where Mossflower had went. She probably had been to see her mate, whoever he was, to discuss their new kits. It would make sense, since they just opened their eyes.

"Can we go?" Trailkit growled impatiently, cuffing his sister over the ear. "If we stay here any longer, we'll turn into elders."

"Yes, we'll get going!" Snapped Weavekit. "Goodbye, Runningshadow," She called over her shoulder as she followed her brother.

Runningshadow, remembering the kits, pushed his way through the entrance to the den, greeting the queens. Ratfur was discussing good habits in kits with Mangoheart, the only other queen in the nursery. Peachrain had become a warrior again, and Stripewhisker had resigned as an elder.

"Hi Ratfur, Mangoheart," Greeted Runningshadow politely.

Ratfur sighed. "Come to see the kits like all the others?" She asked wearily. She slightly rolled over on her side to reveal the beautiful kits.

"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to look at them," Runningshadow replied, hoping he wasn't intruding.

Ratfur shook her head. "Not at all," She mewed airily. "Want me to show you their names?" She asked.

"I think I can remember," Runningshadow said. He looked over the kits with his head swimming with happiness.

One of them sleepily rolled over from its mother's belly, looking up at Runningshadow groggily. It was a jet-black kit that Runningshadow recognized as Nightkit. His dark blue eyes shone back at him, their black center almost blending into their dark color. Runningshadow felt a shiver pass through his body- everything about the kit seemed dark.

He turned his attention to a familiar light gray kit that looked just like her mother. She was named Featherkit, for her slightly longer coat. When he had visited the kits with Ashstar, he knew that his leader was stressed about the name.

Featherstream had been Ashstar's daughter that had been mauled by an unknown force. Runningshadow remembered being an apprentice with her and her brother, Stormfeather.

The she-cat's eyes were deep green and beautiful. They had tiny black speckles in them, which made them even more luminous. She definitely was an attractive cat, unlike her mother.

The next kit shocked Runningshadow. It was a calico she-cat, Frenzykit. But as she looked up at him, he didn't see normal eyes at all. They were bright minty green. Perhaps this was why Trailkit had frozen when the topic of the kits' eyes had come up.

"Is there a problem, Runningshadow?" Growled Ratfur, her eyes fixed on the light brown warrior.

Trying not to tremble, Runningshadow shook his head. "N-no," He mumbled. "Nothing's wrong…"

"Listen, it's not her fault that she was born with such weird eyes," Ratfur whispered. "I feel ashamed that I was the one that had her."

"It doesn't make her unattractive, if that's what you're saying," Runningshadow growled defensively.

"Well, it does run in the family," Ratfur shot back dismally. "Listen, why don't you leave?"

"But I haven't seen Rainkit yet," He protested.

"Leave!" Snapped Ratfur.

Runningshadow nodded, backing out of the den quickly. Why was Ratfur so on edge about her kits? Perhaps Rainkit had even more bizarre features that she didn't want him to see…


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering Trailkit and Weavekit, Runningshadow trotted across the clearing to the nettle patch.

The fresh-kill pile lay there, freshly stocked. Unfortunately, it was pitifully small. It was very evident that leaf-bare was coming.

Deciding to save some for the elders, Runningshadow called out to his apprentice. "Cloverpaw!" He called to the tabby she-cat who was talking with Owlpaw.

The pretty tabby she-cat perked up and mewed a quick farewell to Owlpaw, who was going out on patrol. She trotted briskly to her mentor. "Yes, Runningshadow?" She asked.

"See to the elders' bedding please," He ordered his apprentice. "And try to bring them some of the fresh-kill."

"Yes, Runningshadow," Cloverpaw said obediently. She picked up a vole and a robin to take to the elders and went toward the corner of camp to fetch some new bedding.

_Cloverpaw is turning into a great apprentice,_ Runningshadow thought proudly. _Perhaps she should be made a warrior soon…_

He shook the thoughts out of his head. If he were to suggest any apprentice becoming a warrior, it would be the oldest apprentices, Deerpaw and Longpaw. They were the ones that deserved it, since they had fought so well in the fight against the rogues.

Ignoring his empty stomach's protesting growl, Runningshadow didn't dare take any prey for himself. He wanted to save some for the queens and elders, maybe the senior warriors.

He remembered the whole reason he was here and padded to Ashstar's den. He poked his head through the curtain of lichen, calling out softly to his leader.

Ashstar seemed to be asleep, but as if on cue woke up instantly at the sound of Runningshadow's voice. "Ashstar, may I speak to you please?"

The smoky gray she-cat nodded. "Come in," She called.

Runningshadow went on ahead into the small cave that had been carved by the river that once flowed through ThunderClan camp many seasons ago, before even Goldpuddle, the oldest elder, had been born.

"Ashstar, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about the older kits," Runningshadow started.

Ashstar hesitated, as if she couldn't remember, then mewed, "Mangoheart's kits?"

"Yes," Runningshadow answered. "I think that they should be made into apprentices."

Ashstar purred. "You already have Cloverpaw, Runningshadow," She chuckled.

"No, I don't want an apprentice," Runningshadow said quickly, "But Weavekit and Trailkit are six moons old, and should be having a mentor soon."

Ashstar dipped her head. "Yes, thank you for telling me," She meowed gratefully. "I will think about their apprenticeship and who should be their mentors."

Runningshadow dipped his head in turn and exited the den. "Thank you, Ashstar," He said. He backed out of the den and straight into another cat.

It was Cloverpaw. "Hi," She greeted brightly. "Can we go out for training yet?"

"Did you check the elders for ticks?" Asked Runningshadow.

Cloverpaw nodded quickly, her green eyes shining with excitement. Runningshadow must have spent a long time in Ashstar's den, even though it didn't feel like it.

"And you gave prey to Mossflower?" He asked. He felt guilty about giving so many orders to his own apprentice, but she had to have done all of her duties before they went out for training and fighting practice.

Cloverpaw drooped. "Oh, sorry," She murmured, "I forgot. I'll be right back!" She called, heading for the fresh-kill pile.

Runningshadow sighed. He wished he could be the one to give Mossflower prey, so he could check up on her. She had been hidden in the seclusion of her den for a long time now and must have needed comfort. She only came out to see her kits anymore.

Poor Runningshadow realized that Mossflower wasn't back from collecting herbs yet. His stomach tightened.

Suddenly, he remembered that Weavekit had told him the medicine cat was out collecting herbs. He sighed, hoping that she was back by now for Cloverpaw to give her prey.

Summerheart was coming into the clearing from the gorse tunnel, followed by a couple other warriors and apprentices. They must have been the sunhigh patrol.

At first, the deputy was headed for Ashstar's den to give her a report, but she caught sight of Runningshadow and smiled. The yellow tabby told Longpaw to tell the leader what had happened on the patrol.

Summerheart trotted toward Runningshadow, her plumper belly slowing her down. "Runningshadow!" She called out. "I need to talk to you really quick!"

Runningshadow was surprised. He thought that if Summerheart needed to talk to someone alone, she would consult Ashstar. "What about?"

"You'll see," Summerheart said impatiently. "I need to tell you and only you."

Stunned, the light brown tom numbly followed after the deputy. What did she possibly want to talk to him about? Perhaps she wanted to tell him something about his apprentice! Runningshadow could guess a couple of things about his apprentice she'd want to tell him…

She was headed toward the nursery. Runningshadow looked around her shoulder and started to feel suspicious. "Um, Summerheart?" He asked uneasily. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going out to the glade by all those apple trees," She hissed over her shoulder. "There's something that I need to tell you that no other cat can hear."

Runningshadow's anxiety was growing. What if Summerheart attacked him? She was taking him to a secluded area… But why would Summerheart ever do something like that?

They were reaching the clearing. Runningshadow pushed through the bushes that bordered camp, wincing as his nose got prickled by a thorn.

But he had to keep up with Summerheart. On the journey to take Owlpaw to the forest when she was still a kittypet, Runningshadow couldn't go fast enough to match his leader's pace, and had fallen behind. He had nearly gotten found by a ShadowClan patrol…wait a second!

Why were ShadowClan even in there in the first place?

Runningshadow knew that it was moons ago now, but he couldn't help but ponder it. ShadowClan's territory started at the edge of the Thunderpath on ThunderClan side. Why were they in RiverClan territory?

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Runningshadow could smell once-bloomed apple blossoms. Many apple stems lay at his feet, from where the squirrels had eaten many of them.

It was the perfect place to hunt, but chances were that if Summerheart had already been trampling into the clearing ahead of him, then the prey had been scared away by the noise, if they haven't all been hiding away in their tiny dens and avoiding the cold.

The yellow tabby sat down in front of him and curled her ginger tail around her paws. Usually, the Greenleaf sunlight would dapple her fur to make her look very attractive, but now that it was leaf-bare the dull, frosty air hardly had any effect.

"Runningshadow," She started. But the deputy paused. She must have been trying to search for the right words. "Runningshadow, I would like to talk to you about deputyship."

"I already told you, I am not jealous that you were made deputy instead of me," Runningshadow instantly answered.

Actually, Runningshadow wasn't lying. He was relieved that Ashstar hadn't flung the large responsibility of being a deputy onto his paws. The young warrior didn't believe he was ready, and

Summerheart was a bit older and wiser than he.

He remembered that warm evening, two days after the former deputy and Runningshadow's old mentor, Cinderhope, had drowned in the river.

"I'm not talking about that," Summerheart replied calmly. "I'm talking about _my_ deputyship. But I don't know if I can trust you." She stared him full in the face, her amber eyes meeting his blue ones for what seemed like three hundred heartbeats. "Can I?"

Runningshadow was flustered, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm sure that you can trust me," He murmured.

Summerheart's concerned frown turned into a relieved smile. "Oh, thank you," She mewed, "Because I have to tell you something. You promise you won't tell?"

Runningshadow nodded rapidly. "I promise," He echoed.

Summerheart took a deep breath. "Well, I've been thinking, and…um…" She started kneading her golden paws anxiously. "Well, I've decided that I can't be deputy anymore."

**Oh noes! what will happen to poor summerheart? find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Runningshadow's jaw dropped in amazement. "C-can't be deputy anymore?" He spluttered. "Why?"

Summerheart blushed and mewed, "Well, I…something very important is going to happen with me," She mewed almost happily. "A…well, miracle of sorts."

"And what would that be?" Runningshadow growled angrily. All of a sudden he felt furious that the she-cat was basically shirking her responsibilities as deputy. "Are you going to give yourself up to StarClan and become Mossflower's apprentice?" He spat sarcastically.

"I thought that you wouldn't be angry with me!" Shrieked Summerheart. "No, that's not what's happening! I thought that you were going to guess by yourself, but obviously I have to tell you," She growled with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm having kits."

Runningshadow was even more shocked. "Having kits? You? Who is the father?" As if he couldn't guess!

He practically mouthed the words as Summerheart mewed, "Skycloud is the father of my kits. I think."

"Isn't Skycloud in a different Clan?" Asked Runningshadow. "That would be against the warrior code!"

"Well, I'm honored that a great warrior such as he would be the father to my kits."

"That means that you've been visiting him?" Runningshadow growled suspiciously.

"Yes, I have!" Snapped Summerheart. "Satisfied? And why are you so angry about this anyway? This isn't the first forbidden love in the Clan," She added.

Runningshadow felt his stomach lurch. Summerheart hadn't found out about Mossflower, had she?

"Wh-who exactly are you talking about?" Runningshadow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Summerheart asked. "I heard you talking to Mossflower in her den."

"Please don't tell anyone!" Runningshadow feebly meowed. "I-" He paused for a couple of seconds. "Wait a second!" He snapped. "Have you been _spying_ on me?"

Summerheart snorted. "I have not!" She snapped. "I was just getting some mouse bile for poor Cloverpaw one day when I heard you talking to Mossflower. I didn't want to bother you, but couldn't help but listening in."

Summerheart lowered her eyes. "And," She added, "You've been giving your apprentice too much work to do. There is hardly any other chores for the other apprentices!"

Runningshadow shook his head. "But I want Cloverpaw to look like she is a worthy warrior in Ashstar's eyes," He murmured. "Wouldn't you like the best for your apprentice?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't keep my apprentice working all the time! Runningshadow, I can tell that Cloverpaw really likes you. I'm pretty sure that she would like to spend less time doing chores and more time with you."

Runningshadow sighed. Was it really that evident that the two had feelings for each other?

"Well, why are you even giving up your job as deputy?" Runningshadow growled, changing the subject. "It's practically shirking your responsibility!"

Summerheart looked insulted. "I haven't been shirking my responsibilities! Listen, I want my kits to have a wonderful kithood with their mother. I don't want them away with another she-cat while I'm busy attending to business. Wouldn't you want that for your own kits?"

Runningshadow sighed. Summerheart was giving up her duty for good reason- perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. "I guess you have a point," Runningshadow huffed. "But about the kits…"

"Yes?" Asked Summerheart.

"What will Ashstar say when she hears this?" Runningshadow mewed. He had brought up a good point- Ashstar would be angry when she heard that the deputy she had appointed herself would be resigning.

For a few moments, Summerheart was silent. But she finally spoke. "I will tell her I am having kits," Summerheart mewed.

"What about the mate?" The light brown tom asked suspiciously.

"The tom?" Summerheart exclaimed. She started shaking her head. "Oh no, ohno ohno…" She sighed loudly. "I- I'm going to have to tell her I have a different mate."

Runningshadow suddenly felt a sharp pain of sadness in his heart. Poor Summerheart couldn't even tell the truth about her mate. That would be hard for any cat.

"He'll have to be someone that looks like Skycloud," Runningshadow pointed out. "Just so nobody gets suspicious."

Summerheart nodded. "Good idea, Runningshadow," She praised warmly. "You are very smart and strong- you should be made the next deputy."

Runningshadow blushed again and felt like a heavy rock had dropped to his paws. No way would he be the next deputy! He wasn't worthy enough. Besides, every deputy needed an apprentice, and Cloverpaw hadn't even been a warrior yet. But she probably still counted as an apprentice. It was possible he would be the right choice…

"I don't know many gray cats in the Clan," Runningshadow meowed quickly. "Except for Spiritwing. But Ashstar won't like that…"

Spiritwing was Ashstar's mate, and it had been that way since they were apprentices. It would break the leader's heart if she was told that her deeply-loved mate was fathering some other she-cat's kits.

"Well…" Summerheart said reluctantly, "There still is one choice…"

"Poisonpaw," Both of them grumbled in unison.

"But- but he's way too young for me!" Summerheart mewed in distress. "And we've never had any kind of…bond before!"

Runningshadow nodded, sheathing and unsheathing his claws thoughtfully. "Well, there still could be more choices," He said desperately. "Thornclaw is light gray. He could be the right one."

"You're right," Summerheart mewed gravely. Thornclaw was a better choice to cover Skycloud than Poisonpaw, but at least he was around Summerheart's age area and it was very probable that they could fall in love. Thornclaw had had a mad crush on Summerheart since they were apprentices.

"I guess my "mate" is Thornclaw now," Summerheart said sadly. "At least I'll have a good cover, though."

Runningshadow nodded, hoping that the aspect of becoming a queen would cheer up the battered young deputy. But in her eyes, he saw nothing but pure sadness. Was that a hint of regret he saw there?

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. There was a loud, gruff call coming from there. "Come on, over here!" Called the rough voice of Mudpelt. "There might be at least some more prey in this clearing over here!"

Summerheart jumped at the sound of his voice. "We've got to go!" She whispered sharply. She turned and dashed away, making a beeline for the spot next to the nursery that had been formerly used by the two.

Runningshadow hurried after her, but as usual couldn't keep up. He was one of the slowest warriors, and it bothered him how he could never keep up with any cat when running.

Running_shadow_, he thought bitterly. _What a horrid name for a cat that_ _doesn't run fast! _He wondered if his mother was being ironic, or didn't know that he would turn out to be such a slow runner.

At once, he caught sight of the yellow tabby fur. His heart fired up with relief, but he caught Mudpelt's scent on the air. He and his patrol was getting closer.

Not calculating the risks, Runningshadow burst after Summerheart and into the clearing, the shade chilling him quickly. But Summerheart was frozen on the spot.

Ashstar was standing right over them, glaring down with her sharp eyes. "And where, may I ask, have you two been?" She asked threateningly.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN-UH! cliffy! so summerheart is pregnant...i wonder how this will turn out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Runningshadow gulped. "We were out hunting," He said hoarsely. "We figured the Clan could use as much prey as we could catch, in this weather."

"Runningshadow, tell me the truth," Ashstar mewed. "Please, come to my den. We'll all discuss this there where nobody will eavesdrop."

The light brown tom nodded and followed after his leader nervously, checking over his shoulder for the deputy. She was right behind him, almost calmly guiding him by pressing her flank to his.

Runningshadow shot her a look of gratitude. It was nice to have another cat's support in times like these when you had just been caught red-pawed.

They were approaching Ashstar's den. Runningshadow shouldered his muscular shoulders through the brittle lichen that sheltered the entrance to the leader's sleeping quarters.

"So," Ashstar started serenely. The smoky gray she-cat didn't seem angry at all. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "Tell me why exactly you were out with Summerheart."

"I told you," Persisted Runningshadow, "We were hunting."

"Usually I would believe such a warrior as you," Ashstar growled. "But I now find myself in the uncomfortable position of it being a possibility you are lying. Now, tell me the truth."

"I can tell you the truth, Ashstar," Summerheart piped up.

All eyes were on the deputy. Runningshadow hoped she wouldn't give away her secret, but she wasn't that kind of cat.

"Runningshadow was out on sundown patrol," The deputy's voice was high-pitched and uneasy as she started her story. "I needed him for something, so we went out to the apple tree glade."

Runningshadow saw Ashstar flash him an accusing look out of the corner of his eyes. "I see," Was all she said. "Continue."

Summerheart gulped. "We had to discuss something," She went on. Her voice was shaking as much as a bush when a badger disturbed it. "Something important."

"May I ask what it was you were talking about that was so secret you couldn't discuss it inside camp?" Ashstar asked. Runningshadow had expected a sharp, cold tone, but her voice was calm and forgiving.

"We were talking about me," Summerheart said. Her voice had strengthened, as if what she was talking about had fired up her heart.

  "You?" Ashstar grunted.

Summerheart nodded slowly. "Yeah, me." She sighed casually. "In case you didn't know yet, I'm going…" She took a deep breath and gulped. "I'm pregnant now."

"How wonderful," Ashstar purred warmly.

"Um, Ashstar, may I talk to you alone?" Asked the golden tabby. Runningshadow knew what this discussion would be about. He crept slowly out of the den.

"Thank you, Runningshadow," Called Ashstar. She was backing to a farther corner of her den, as if she were confirming she wanted to talk to Summerheart.

Runningshadow sighed with relief. That had gone well! Ashstar seemed to like the idea of her deputy having kits. Just what would she say when she got the news that Summerheart was resigning?

Suddenly, a familiar tabby shape was padding quickly up to him. It was Cloverpaw, and she was literally bouncing with excitement from paw to paw. "Hi, Runningshadow," She greeted brightly.

"Ready to start training?" Asked Runningshadow.

Cloverpaw looked like she was stifling a giggle, and pointed to the sky with her tail. "Um, haven't you noticed anything…different about the skies?" She asked.

Runningshadow felt hot with embarrassment. Of course! It was getting too late to train his apprentice!

"Oh…I- Um…" Runningshadow tried to mew. "I'm sorry, Cloverpaw…"

"That's okay!" She replied happily, shrugging. "I don't see why we would train at moonhigh! We'd both be yawning all day!" She pretended to yawn, showing her sharp teeth, and giggled.

Runningshadow gave her a warm smile, weak with relief. "I'll see you tomorrow," He yawned.

Cloverpaw stifled a giggle, and purred, "Good night, Runningshadow." She pressed her flank to his and licked his muzzle.

Runningshadow felt a flare of something in his heart. It was just like what he felt whenever he saw Cinnamonpaw, the former medicine cat apprentice, only stronger.

Was he in love with his own apprentice?

Runningshadow couldn't help but ponder it, but was getting tired. The light brown tom crawled to the warrior's den, drowsiness welling up inside him.

He flopped down beside Bloodflower, an old friend of his that he hadn't spoken to in a while. She was fast asleep, kicking lightly with her hind paw.

Runningshadow smiled to himself as he saw Summerheart come prancing into the den happily, tucking herself in among the sleeping furry bodies in the middle of the den. Her meeting with Ashstar must have gone well.

But Runningshadow couldn't help but feel the menacing feeling of being squeezed into the den. Spottedfoot, one of the warriors, was kicking him hard in the cheek as the black tom slept. The Clan was getting way overcrowded.

Finally, he closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep. At last, he could sleep easily. He was on good terms with Cloverpaw, Summerheart had worked it out with Ashstar, and there were beautiful new kits. But Runningshadow couldn't help but wonder if it would stay like that.

Then Runningshadow remembered Rainkit. He was confident on seeing what her eyes looked like, no matter what Ratfur said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day had finally come. Dreams had hunted Runningshadow the night before, ones of evil cats pinning down an unidentifiable she-cat. Runningshadow couldn't interpret what it might mean.

Runningshadow hadn't ever been happier to see the dull leaf-bare sunshine as he loped out of the den. He was expecting to see another whole world, the one of the gang of unknown rogue cats that threatened to kill you.

He shivered as the cold winds billowed his fur, and Runningshadow felt a wet drop melt on his nose. He looked up to the sky and saw light snowflakes coming down. Snow!

Runningshadow hadn't heard of snow, nor seen it since he was still in the nursery.

Suddenly, he felt a pang of longing for his mother as he remembered his kit days. The days of his loving mother constantly grooming him, teaching him early hunting techniques, and waiting for him to become an apprentice.

It didn't make him feel any better when he saw Trailkit and Weavekit trampling out of the nursery, sticking their tongues out to catch the snow. Mangoheart was trailing after them in despair, snarling "If you don't both get in here this instant, I'll have to change both of your names to Snowkit and Icekit!"

Though Weavekit came right up to her mother that instant, Trailkit didn't seem to be even listening. He kept catching snowflakes and rolling in the tiny patches of snow.

Runningshadow wanted to intervene, but decided that Mangoheart would take care of it, and decided to ask Summerheart how her talk with Ashstar was.

He was just in time, for the tabby she-cat was just bounding into the snowbound ravine with the dawn patrol behind her.

Runningshadow greeted a couple of the cats, trying not to shove too much, and headed up for the deputy. "Summerheart?" He called.

The tabby she-cat turned her head from reporting to Mudpelt. "Runningshadow!" She called back with glee. She quickly finished her reports to Mudpelt and bounded toward Runningshadow.

Runningshadow couldn't help shuddering as Mudpelt flashed a glare at Summerheart with an angry spit.

The light brown warrior was still looking after Mudpelt when Summerheart arrived to his side. "Runningshadow," She huffed. "What did you want?"

Runningshadow snapped out of it immediately. "Summerheart," He replied hastily. "Um, I was just wondering how you're meeting was with Ashstar?"

Summerheart frowned. "She said no," She mewed quickly, then turned away and called, "Deerpaw, come here!"

Runningshadow felt his heart sink. Perhaps this was what his dream had been about, with Ashstar as the cruel rogues and Summerheart as the she-cat. But surely their leader wasn't that cruel?

"Perhaps she wants proof," Spluttered Runningshadow, but Summerheart had already taken off to talk to an apprentice.

He sighed. Was there no hope for Summerheart, or worse, her kits? Was she even having kits?

Runningshadow would have to talk about that later, though, because Summerheart was rounding Mudpelt and Irispetal together for their apprentices' hunting assessment.

Runningshadow was going to the nettle patch to get some prey, but suddenly bumped into Cloverpaw.

The tabby she-cat tumbled onto the snowy ground. A low sound came out from her.

"Oh my gosh, Cloverpaw are you okay?" Asked Runningshadow worriedly. He looked over his apprentice to look for any bruises on her beautiful pelt.

It turned out the low sounds that Cloverpaw were making were giggles. She got up and shook the snow out of her leaf-bare thick tabby pelt.

"I'm fine, you big furball!" Laughed Cloverpaw. "Just don't keep up with bowling apprentices over with your big, lugging body!" She ran her tail along Runningshadow's shoulders and flank, looking deep into his pelt.

"Why are you out so early?" Runningshadow asked. "The dawn patrol just got back!"

"Don't you pay any attention at all?" Cloverpaw asked. "I was with them!"

Runningshadow guiltily kneaded his paws in the snowy dirt, remembering that he was too busy with Summerheart to talk to his own apprentice. "Sorry, I needed to talk to our deputy about something."

Cloverpaw's green eyes were understanding. "Right. I understand," She said honestly.

"Would you like to go out for training?" Asked Runningshadow, getting off the subject.

Cloverpaw's eyes glowed. "I sure would!" She exclaimed. "I need to practice that belly rake you taught me the other day!"

Runningshadow purred warmly. "Let's get going," he replied, trying to push the ominous dream and Summerheart's fate out of his mind. It really couldn't be that bad?

C.L.O.V.E.R

"Now, I'm going to teach you a special move," Runningshadow told his apprentice. "It's called the belly-rake."

Cloverpaw was on the edge of her paws, kneading them anxiously. She looked very excited to start practicing.

"It is a good thing to remember that it causes mortal damage, so don't do it unless you are in a severe situation," Runningshadow continued. "Now, can you tell me when is the best time to use the belly rake?"

Cloverpaw twisted up her face thoughtfully. "Hmmm…is it when you're pinned down by an opponent?"

"Yes!" Purred Runningshadow. "Wonderful job! It is good to use when you're pinned down, because it is the only way to get your opponent off of you. Let's practice it."

Cloverpaw nodded, her green eyes glittering. She probably knew that this move was among the last that she would ever learn before she was made a warrior.

Runningshadow let out a defensive snarl and leaped onto Cloverpaw. She squeaked with surprise, then remembering the move, closed her eyes tight and scrabbled at Runningshadow's belly with sheathed paws.

"You've got to be faster than that," Runningshadow mewed lightly. "Also, you will have to dig your claws in deeper."

"But I'm not using my claws!" She protested.

"Then pretend you are!" Snapped Runningshadow. He hated to be rash, but this was important for Cloverpaw to learn, and he had to enforce it.

Cloverpaw nodded slowly, then pushed her paws deep into his chest. Runningshadow let out a loud wail and got off of Cloverpaw.

"Excellent," He praised. "That was perfectly done, and remember to use your paws like you did. That will do more damage if you sink your claws into the enemy."

Cloverpaw nodded, absorbing the information like moss. "Can I try it again?" She asked. "Just to keep my practice up?"

"Of course," Runningshadow replied. "We can try it as many times as it takes for you to learn it."

Cloverpaw brightened, then curled her lips in a growl. That was Runningshadow's cue to jump onto her.

The light brown tom leaped atop the apprentice, baring his teeth threateningly.

Cloverpaw gasped, but didn't hesitate to sink her paws deep into Runningshadow's belly. She ran them down his belly quickly and swiftly, getting out from under her fleeing mentor.

"That was great!" Runningshadow said. "Next time, try to use your back legs. And add some kick to it, so you can get me off even easier!"

The tabby she-cat got ready and in the fighting position, but suddenly sniffed the air suspiciously.

"What is it?" Runningshadow asked.

She shook her head. "N-nothing," She whispered hoarsely. "I just…just think I've smelled that before…but I don't know where."

Runningshadow opened his mouth to taste the air. "That's strange," He remarked. "It's a bit different than ShadowClan, but I'd recognize an enemy scent anywhere. Are they on our territory?" He asked, testing his apprentice.

At first, Cloverpaw did not reply, just kept scenting the air. It looked like she was trying to think very hard, trying to remember this scent that she could not grasp.

Finally, after what seemed like a million heartbeats, Cloverpaw shook her head slowly. "No, they aren't," She murmured. "It's stale. It seems they were around here yesterday."

"That's interesting," Runningshadow meowed thoughtfully. "Why would ShadowClan be anywhere near Sandy Hollow? That's way too far into our territory…"

"They might be trying to find one of our cats," Cloverpaw muttered darkly.

"Or maybe they're trying to steal your prey!" Snapped a voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Runningshadow's head whipped around and saw that Skycloud was there, looking down into the hollow. "Hey there, Runningshadow. Hope I didn't scare you at all…" His voice trailed off as he saw Cloverpaw.

"Skycloud!" Runningshadow exclaimed. "I knew that was a funny smell. How could I have not recognized it?"

"Who's that?" Murmured Skycloud suspiciously. "I've never seen her before."

"Don't you recognize her?" Runningshadow asked. "It's my apprentice, Cloverpaw! One of the kits that you rescued?"

"That I rescued?" Skycloud growled. "You mean one that I left ThunderClan for?"

Runningshadow nodded.

"Well, she's…" Skycloud trailed off again. "She's grown big!"

For some reason, Runningshadow thought he was going to say something else about his apprentice.

"What brings you here?" Growled Cloverpaw. "What is ShadowClan doing on ThunderClan territory?"

"I was just going to check on…" Skycloud cut himself off immediately. "I was coming to see how you guys were after I left."

"Oh, well we're fine," Runningshadow said. "Why do you want to know now? You can just ask at a Gathering!"

"How's Summerheart?" Asked Skycloud.

"She's pregnant!" Piped up Cloverpaw. "She's going to move into the nursery soon, in a moon or two."

Skycloud's eyes were clouded over. "How do you know?" He snapped suddenly. "How many other cats know?"

"Um, the entire Clan?" Growled Cloverpaw. "And why are you so worried anyway?"

"Who is the…um…lucky, father?" Asked Skycloud nervously.

"Thornclaw," Broke in Runningshadow angrily. "And would you stop worrying so much? She's fine." He looked to his apprentice. "Cloverpaw, would you mind going out to hunt a little? I'll join you later, and maybe I can teach you how to catch squirrels."

"Okay," Cloverpaw mewed glumly. She tumbled through the bushes and out to the forest, opening her mouth to sniff.

Skycloud made sure that Cloverpaw had left all the way before he turned back to Runningshadow. "So how has it been…here in ThunderClan?" He asked.

Runningshadow shrugged. "Fine as usual."

"Did Ratfur have her kits?" Asked Skycloud, his eyes glittering with curiousity.

"Yes, she did," Runningshadow mewed joyfully. "And wow, are they beautiful! There are four of them. The first one's name is Featherkit, and she looks just like her mother, only more beautiful. And then there's Nightkit, and he's the most handsome tomkit you've ever seen! And there's Rain-"

"How's Summerheart?" Interjected Skycloud restlessly.

"She's fine," Runningshadow growled. "But she's…she's really pregnant. Cloverpaw was telling the truth."

Skycloud's eyes flew open. "_What_? Whose kits? How long has she been like this? Why did she tell you and not me? Are they another tom's kits? Cloverpaw told me they were Thornclaw's!"

Runningshadow shrugged. "You tell me," He said suspiciously. "Have you been meeting Summerheart in secret?"

Skycloud fell silent. He heaved his white spotted flanks in a huge sigh. "Well…I…yes, we have."

"Where?" Runningshadow hissed. "And why? Summerheart doesn't have enough time for that! She's Clan deputy, for StarClan's sake! Plus, both of you are going against the warrior code."

Skycloud lowered himself to the ground. "Clan _deputy_?" He snapped. "She hasn't been telling me _anything_ lately!"

"Well, she would have the opportunity, wouldn't she?" Grumbled Runningshadow. "Listen, Skycloud, both of you have to stop this! You're going against the warrior code!"

"It's not fair!" Wailed the gray warrior. "I love her, Runningshadow. Why can't we be in the same Clan again so that she can be all mine? I'd have my own kits, my own mate…"

"Life is never perfect," Huffed Runningshadow. "I'm sorry, Skycloud, but this is how it'll always be, unless you can convince two Clan leaders to let you come back to ThunderClan."

"But you know Sharpstar!" Wailed Skycloud. "He'd never let me go back, especially with that black-heart Hurricanesong as his deputy!"

Runningshadow nodded. "Exactly," He pointed out. "I'm sorry, Skycloud, but it's utterly impossible for you to come back."

"What about this…_Thornclaw_ thing?" Spat Skycloud. He put more emphasis on Thornclaw's name.

"Don't worry," Runningshadow replied. "They are your kits. Thornclaw is a gray tom, so we used him to be Summerheart's father, just in case anybody saw her with you."

"Thank you, Runningshadow," Skycloud purred gratefully. "I'm sure that Thornclaw will go along with it, since he was one of Summerheart's good friends."

Runningshadow nodded. "Now get out of here before you spread the stench around!" He hissed. "Cloverpaw and I still have to hunt!"

Skycloud nodded and whipped around to leave for his own territory. He shot one last grateful look over his shoulder and headed back to the Thunderpath where ShadowClan territory started.

Runningshadow leaped back into the clearing.

Cloverpaw was still sitting there, as patient as can be. "Did you chase him away?" She asked.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yes," He replied simply. "Let's get back to camp. I need to talk to Ashstar about something."

Cloverpaw nodded obediently and followed after her mentor, even though she felt crestfallen that she couldn't train anymore today.

"What are we talking to Ashstar about again?" Asked Cloverpaw.

Runningshadow stopped short. He remembered that Cloverpaw still wanted to hunt.

He put his light brown tail across her shoulders. "Why don't you go out and hunt a little?" He suggested. "I know you were excited."

"Yes! Thank you, Runningshadow!" Squealed Cloverpaw with glee. "Can I take it to the queens?"

"Take it to the elders," Ordered Runningshadow. "Then you can visit the kits." Besides, the elders hadn't gotten much attention since those six kits were born.

Runningshadow wondered why the kits got so much attention. Probably because they had come from such an unattractive she-cat, yet were so beautiful.

Or perhaps the kits' eyes, thought Runningshadow nervously.

He shook the thought away and faced his apprentice. "Go off and hunt," He told her. "And meet me at the Owl Tree near sunset. Okay?"

"Okay!" Cloverpaw replied, already running away with her tail whipping behind her.

Runningshadow sighed with relief. Cloverpaw had been taken care of. Now he just had to convince Ashstar to let Summerheart retire to the nursery.

Runningshadow sent up a silent prayer to StarClan. He prayed that Ashstar would understand and finally let her deputy retire for her kits.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

Runningshadow felt a bit more settled once he was in front of Ashstar's den. Although speaking to her about this would be nerve wracking, Runningshadow felt that she would be fair about this.

But why wasn't she fair about it last night? He asked himself. Was she really so reluctant to give up her deputy for another cat?

Taking a deep breath, Runningshadow slowly pushed his way through the hanging lichen.

Fortunately, the smoky gray she-cat was sitting there, sharing tongues with Mudpelt.

Just after sunhigh, just when it was hottest out, it was time to share tongues. Sharing tongues was when the Clan cats got together with a friend, mate, or just another Clan mate, and talked about their day while grooming each other.

Runningshadow didn't have to announce that he was there. Ashstar had already gotten up, stretching her muscular limbs.

Mudpelt got up too, and left the den grumpily. He probably didn't appreciate Runningshadow coming in to disturb the two.

"You may come in, Runningshadow," Called Ashstar from the depths of her den.

The light brown tom gulped as he stepped deeper into the den. He felt the strong sunshine filtering through the hole in the top of the den, and could almost swear that StarClan themselves were watching him from above.

"Ashstar, I would like to talk to you for a bit," Runningshadow said as confident as he could.

Ashstar gave him a swift nod. "Talk," She simply stated.

"Ashstar, I came to talk about Summerheart. I believe that she is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Echoed Ashstar. She stared blankly off. "Ah yes, she told me last night."

Runningshadow felt a nervous tingle in his fur. "Um, I believe she did. She sent me to tell you that…"

"Who is the father?" Ashstar asked after Runningshadow's long time lapse. "If she doesn't mind me asking?"

"Her mate is Thornclaw," Replied Runningshadow. "Anyway, Summerheart would like to resign her post as deputy to become a queen. Please don't think that she's doing anything to shirk her responsibilities, Ashstar, she just wants the best for her kits," Begged Runningshadow.

Ashstar closed her eyes for a few moments. She must have been thinking about her own kits, Stormfeather and Featherstream, who had been killed by an unknown force.

"I see what you two are doing," Ashstar replied. "Summerheart asked me last night. I told her no, and I would only let her when she knew she was pregnant. And then she got you to tell me so that she didn't have to go kneeling at my paws again. Do you know for sure whether she is having kits?"

"Mossflower has confirmed it, Ashstar," Runningshadow told her.

Ashstar closed her eyes again. "All right." She mewed.

"Is she excused?" Runningshadow asked anxiously. He didn't want to pressure the she-cat, but he was pressured as well, and it wasn't enough for her to hint it.

"Yes Runningshadow," Ashstar replied in a groan.

Runningshadow smiled. "Thank you so much, Ashstar!" He exclaimed. "So can she retire to the nursery?"

"Yes, she can," Ashstar mewed. "But I'll have to choose another deputy fast."

Runningshadow squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't wish to make Ashstar so anxious, just wanted Summerheart to be able to raise her kits in peace.

Runningshadow backed out of the den and left the smoky gray she-cat to think about deputy. He didn't want to interfere with her thoughts.

Right as he got out of the den, the sun was starting to go down. Remembering Cloverpaw, the light brown tom hurried out of the gorse tunnel, headed for the Owl Tree. With any luck, his apprentice had done well.


	7. Chapter 7

I won't update for a longtime! garrr! i'm going to my dad's 4 the summer, so i won't be able to update cause he doesn't have a comp with internet connection! fortunately i can try to update at least once a week or twice a week because my grandma has dialup (ugh) and i'll try to ask my mom to let me take my laptop along to type some more! YAY!!

This chapter should be very satisfying ;)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a meeting of our Clan!" Boomed Ashstar's voice.

Cloverpaw got up from sharing tongues with Poisonpaw and headed over to the Highrock.

It must have been time to name the new deputy. Cloverpaw desperately hoped that it would be her mentor, but the chances were slim. There were many toms that would give up their mate for position as deputy. Mudpelt was pretty much the obvious choice.

"Cats of ThunderClan, our former deputy Summerheart has become pregnant. She will join the nursery for a few more moons, and after her kits become apprentices she shall become a warrior again."

There were many murmurings among the crowd. "Then who will be the deputy?" Called a voice. Cloverpaw craned her neck to see that it was Chasewind.

"The deputy shall be named at this meeting," Ashstar called to her Clan. "Let us commence the ceremony." She nodded to Summerheart to come up to the rock.

The golden tabby padded slowly up. She definitely was getting plump. Cloverpaw couldn't wait for the kits, but it would overpopulate the Clan. There already were too many warriors for ThunderClan, without the nine new apprentices, six new kits, and now an incoming litter.

"I say these words in front of Summerheart, so she may hear and approve my choice-"

"Wait!" Called Irispetal, a senior warrior. "Warriors can't retire from deputy when they're pregnant! They can only retire to become an elder or if they're severely injured!"

"Or if they've passed," Snorted Mudpelt.

Ashstar shot a glare at the dark brown warrior. "Thank you for pointing that out, Irispetal. However, Summerheart, as a good mother, wants the best for her kits and doesn't want them to grow up with their mother seldom there."

A murmur of approval spread through the crowd. Summerheart beamed with joy.

"I say these words before Summerheart, so that she may hear and approve my choice," Ashstar called out. "The new deputy of ThunderClan is Runningshadow."

Joy leaped up in Cloverpaw like a lion roaring with pride. Runningshadow! Her own mentor, and close friend! She leaped in the air and yowled triumphantly.

The other cats seemed very approving. They looked at eachother thoughtfully, and nodding to eachother.

"Runningshadow! Runningshadow!" Chanted the Clan. Runningshadow stepped forward, surprised.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

(Runningshadow's POV)

Runningshadow was stunned. Him? The Clan deputy? He had asked himself that question for a moon now and now…he was the deputy!

He tried to feel joyful about this…but something in his heart tugged at him like a stubborn thorn.

Mudpelt. He had been begging for the position of deputy for moons. To Runningshadow, he was going to be the obvious choice. The dark warrior could go pretty far lengths to be deputy…

Runningshadow hoped he would live to see the next day.

"Runningshadow! Runningshadow!" Chanted the Clan. He stepped forward, a surprised look on his face.

Runningshadow searched the crowd for Mudpelt as he came up, but before he saw the dark brown warrior, Cloverpaw caught his eye. She looked so proud of him. It warmed Runningshadow's heart to see her so happy.

Not bothering to catch Mudpelt's look, Runningshadow stepped forward confidently. He was the Clan deputy! Runningshadow had no idea that he would rise to such heights in the Clan.

"Runningshadow, I hope that you shall serve your Clan well. You have proved yourself a noble and worthy warrior." Ashstar set her muzzle on Runningshadow's head as if he had just become a warrior.

"Thank you, Ashstar," Runningshadow murmured. He turned to the Clan. "Cats of ThunderClan," He called out. "I promise to fulfill my duty as deputy."

Now Runningshadow swept his eyes over the crowd to spot Mudpelt. He was sitting right in the center of the crowd, and was glaring at him with all the hate in his heart.

But Runningshadow wasn't daunted. Mudpelt could do whatever he wanted, but even with Runningshadow dead, he would never become deputy.

Runningshadow backed into the crowd to be congratulated by several welcoming purrs and warm licks.

Cloverpaw leaped up to him and nearly bowled him over, giving him a huge lick on the ear. "You did it!" She cried. "You're the deputy!"

Runningshadow nodded. "Are you happy to be the apprentice of a deputy?"

Cloverpaw nodded, but didn't say a word. Runningshadow knew she was thinking of becoming a warrior.

"Don't worry, you'll be a warrior any day now," Whispered Runningshadow. Before Cloverpaw could reply, he decided to thank Owlpaw and Oakpaw for giving him good praises.

After the two apprentices had left for training, Ashstar clambered down from the Highrock. "Runningshadow, I know that you can do a great job as our deputy," Ashstar mewed. "I chose you because you are such a great warrior, even though your past was dim."

Runningshadow knew that she was talking about his father, Crimsonstone. He was a tom that went around mating with many she-cats from different Clans, and after they had his kits he would think of them as no use to him anymore. Runningshadow shuddered at the thought of what happened to his mother, who had been killed, and wondered how many other she-cats shared her fate.

"Thank you, Ashstar," Runningshadow replied. "I consider it an honor."

Ashstar dipped her head and went away to gather her sundown patrol.

"Runningshadow," Called a voice from behind.

The light brown tom turned his head around to see who was talking to him. It was Mudpelt, whose gleaming amber eyes were focused on him.

Mudpelt gestured to the new deputy to come over to him.

Nervously, Runningshadow followed. It was too surprising that Mudpelt would congratulate his new position. What did he want?

"Great job," Mudpelt growled as Runningshadow sat down beside him. "Clan deputy, that's a huge position."

Runningshadow smiled. "Um, thanks…" He meowed, unsure if he should be nervous or happy that Mudpelt was being so kind.

Kind? He didn't think so! Runningshadow remembered what happened to Cinderhope, the former deputy. He had received a dream that Cinderhope was drowning, and the first scent he had made out in the former deputy's position was Mudpelt's. Had the dark tom really killed his old mentor?

Suddenly, Mudpelt unsheathed his claws. Runningshadow's eyes bulged.

"Explain to me why Ashstar didn't choose me as the next deputy," Hissed Mudpelt. "And why she chose a worthless cat like you!"

Runningshadow felt his heart sink, but tried not to show it. His eyes dulled.

"Yes, I know who your father is!" Spat Mudpelt. "That traitor, Crimsonstone! You're not a warrior, you're just the result of Crimsonstone doing his job!"

Runningshadow yowled with rage. "How did you find out?" He snapped. He was sick of pretending to be respectful to Mudpelt. This warrior didn't deserve it anymore!

"I was listening in on you and Ashstar after you became a warrior," Mudpelt explained. "I was going to tell Ashstar that my patrol had scented ShadowClan, but you were in there with her, so I waited a bit!"

"You fox-heart!" Runningshadow hissed. "Perhaps Ashstar didn't make you deputy because you're a mouse-brained, shadow-hearted heap of fox-dung!"

Mudpelt's eyes flew open. He snarled with rage and flew onto Runningshadow, raking his claws down his back.

Runningshadow yowled with fear and pain, whipping his claws out, and dropped to the ground, squashing the brown tom. He cried out for another cat, but no cat came. Where was everybody?

That didn't stop Mudpelt. He felt weaker, but he shot up and raked his claws across Runningshadow's cheek before he could act again.

Ignoring the oozing blood that was crawling down his face and dripping off his chin, Runningshadow struck out with his paw and gave Mudpelt a hard knock on the top of his head.

The blood was getting into Mudpelt's eyes, but that wasn't stopping him. He clawed Runningshadow's leg, snagging his claw on it, and flew over to the other side of the light brown tom.

Runningshadow wailed and dared take a look at his leg. It was flowing with blood, and he saw a huge scar that was as long as two mouse tails.

Runningshadow tried to attack Mudpelt from his other side, but Mudpelt had already slipped under him.

The dark brown tom dragged his claws down Runningshadow's belly with his hind legs and kicked him hard across the clearing.

Runningshadow fell hard in the ferns lying beside the nursery. He felt stunned, and told himself not to give up. But he felt dizzy from so much blood loss, and had to sheathe his claws in defeat.

Mudpelt bounded over to Runningshadow and stood over him, chuckling. "Ha," He cackled, "Look at the noble warrior Runningshadow, laying on the ground half dead!"

Runningshadow's eyesight clouded, and his head fell to the ground, exposing his bloody belly.

Mudpelt spat at the deputy and held his jaws right over his neck. "I'll see you in StarClan, Runningshadow!" He spat.

Runningshadow struggled to breathe, but couldn't. He let out feeble gasps, trying to get up from under the enemy's grasp, but Mudpelt's grip was too tight to do a thing.

Slowly, he felt himself losing consciousness….

Suddenly, he felt the grip being loosened. Runningshadow gasped for breath, sucking it in greedily.

He looked up to see who or what had gotten Mudpelt off of him. A tabby pelt rolled past him, and he recognized Cloverpaw.

She was fighting pretty well- it almost looked like Mudpelt didn't stand a chance. But suddenly, there was a small lapse in Cloverpaw's technique. Mudpelt cackled and flipped the she-cat over harshly, and a sick _crack_ filled the air.

"Cloverpaw!" He cried out with fear. Runningshadow leaped into the tussle and flung Mudpelt off of her with all the anger in his heart.

"Get _off of her_!" He caterwauled, rapidly clawing at Mudpelt's long fur.

Mudpelt snarled ferociously and flipped him over, raising his paw to claw them down his belly.

Runningshadow squinted with defeat. There was no way that he could beat Mudpelt- he was way too good and had more stamina than Runningshadow.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a patch of gray fur. He got up and saw Ashstar there, with Summerheart by her side. "What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Ashstar.

Mudpelt got off of Runningshadow in a flash. "Runningshadow!" He snarled. "How dare you attack a senior warrior in the camp!"

"I saw you, Mudpelt," Summerheart growled. "You attacked Runningshadow."

Runningshadow didn't talk. Anything he said could go against him, and he didn't want to end up as the suspect for this.

Ashstar shouldered her way past her former deputy and stood less than a claw's length away from Mudpelt's face. "Is this true?" She asked in a whisper.

Mudpelt didn't do anything, just kept staring his leader in the eye. Then he slowly nodded. "Yes," He hissed. "Why would you care?"

"Why would I care?" Ashstar cried. "You have just attacked another warrior, and the Clan deputy at that!" She spat. "And if you won't tell me the truth, I'm sure that poor Cloverpaw _will_."

Mudpelt curled his lips in a sneer, but let her go on.

"I shall wait until Cloverpaw is better to speak to her about this. As for now, you shall be severely punished for this."

  The dark brown warrior gave a grunt as he stared down at the apprentice.

Ashstar sighed. "Mudpelt, I hate to say it, but for now you shall join the apprentice's den. You shall be treated with the respect of an insolent kit. You shall be kept inside camp for a moon and a half, and privileges taken away."

Ashstar turned to Runningshadow. "Come with me," She mewed. "I'll call the ceremony now. Summerheart, call Mossflower for Cloverpaw, please."

The yellow tabby nodded and zipped off through the fern tunnel to the cracked rock that was the medicine cat's den.

"Longpaw," Ashstar called to the passing apprentice, "Fetch another apprentice to take Mudpelt please."

The black and white tom looked confused, but nodded and took off to the gorse tunnel to drag Shadowpaw away from his patrol.

With one last glance at Summerheart, Runningshadow desperately hoped that his apprentice would be okay.

**What a horrible ending! Oh well, stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Summoned Ashstar as she climbed to the top of the Highrock.

Runningshadow tore his gaze off of the fern tunnel and sat right at the base of the Highrock as deputy. He watched the other cats curiously padding forward, wondering why there could possibly be another meeting.

Longpaw and Shadowpaw were nobly holding Mudpelt down in case he protested too wildly about his punishment, although they had no idea what was going on.

Shadowpaw looked wildly frightened, as if seeing this cat that he had always looked up to had become a prisoner.

As soon as the last warrior had come to sit down, Ashstar started the meeting atop the Highrock. "Just a few moments ago, one of our warriors was attacking one of their Clan mates. He has also severely injured another apprentice, and he is in need of a punishment."

"Which cat is it?" Called Pineclaw. "Is it one of the outsiders?"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Hissed Strikefoot. "They don't know a thing about the warrior code!"

"He has a point," Called Newtfrost. She was getting slightly plumper, she must have been pregnant. "Those outsiders may have been successful apprentices, but who knows where they come from? What if their former society was murderous like this?"

"It _wasn't_ Owlpaw _or_ Oakpaw!" Hissed Ashstar. "I find it unfair for you to accuse them. The cat that I have been talking about is Mudpelt." The gray she-cat flicked her tail for Shadowpaw and Longpaw to bring the warrior up to the front where the whole Clan could see him.

Loud wails and unbelievable gasps rose up from the crowd. "Why Mudpelt?" Hissed Strikefoot. "He would never do anything like that!"

"Actually, Strikefoot," Mudpelt hissed, "I would. I just did. Let me speak for myself, you mouse-brain!"

The black and white tom flattened his ears reproachfully but didn't say a word.

"Now, as your punishment," Ashstar meowed, looking down at the dark brown warrior, "You shall be sent to the apprentices den. That is where you shall sleep. You shall resume the position as an apprentice for a moon and a half. Mudpelt shall be treated with the respect of an apprentice."

The whole crowd snarled. "You heard her, Mud_paw_!" Jeered Chasewind. "Go to the apprentice's den where you belong!"

Mudpelt let out a growl, but didn't dare do anything. He wanted to please Ashstar and make one of his fellow warriors look like the cat doing wrong instead of him.

Runningshadow curled his lip at the warrior. Traitor! He thought.

"After a few days, when Cloverpaw gets better enough to tell me what happened, then I shall decide your fate," Ashstar yowled. "As for now, you shall remain in your punishment. Leave now," Ashstar growled coldly, flicking her tail to dismiss the warrior.

Mudpelt grunted something under his breath and went to the warriors' den to cower.

"Wrong way, mouse-brain!" Chuckled Brindlerose quietly.

Ashstar leaped down from the rock and slunk into her den.

Runningshadow tried not to worry too much about his leader. Suddenly, his thoughts strayed to Cloverpaw. Was she okay?

He rushed out of the clearing and headed for the fern tunnel. Worry churned in his heart like kneading paws, and Runningshadow felt a pang of anger at Mudpelt for hurting Cloverpaw…

The picture of Cloverpaw's mangled, bloody, dead body flashed in Runningshadow's mind. He suddenly felt sick.

His pace even faster, Runningshadow went for the split rock and poked his head into the crack. There was complete darkness, and Cloverpaw's pelt being dark brown didn't help.

But he did see Mossflower's white pelt stick out in the darkness and he felt a flare of hope. At least she wasn't treating Cloverpaw for a terrible injury, he thought.

"Mossflower," He called.

The she-cat jumped as if her thoughts were buried in something else. "Oh, hi Runningshadow. It's just you. I thought it was Lightfoot."

"Lightfoot?" Asked Runningshadow.

"The tom that I fell in love with," Mossflower whispered, peering from side to side. "How are the kits, speaking of?"

"They're very healthy," Runningshadow mewed. "They just opened their eyes: Tansykit's are deep amber, and Lavenderkit's are-"

"They're light blue, aren't they?" Asked Mossflower nervously, kneading her paws.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, I knew it!" Wailed the medicine cat. "One of my kits are blind! BLIND!"

"No, she's not blind," Runningshadow assured her. "She was just chasing my tail around the other day. She bit pretty hard, see?" He asked, sweeping his tail tip in Mossflower's direction. There were patches of fur missing where the tiny kit had severed it.

Mossflower sighed. "I guess I should quit worrying about my kits. What do you want, Runningshadow?" She asked wearily.

Runningshadow's muscles tensed. Mossflower was treating him like he was a burden! Perhaps the pain of the kits was still wearing off, although it had been a half-moon. But maybe… maybe it was something else…

"Do you miss your kits?" Asked Runningshadow.

"More than anything in the world," Confessed Mossflower. "I don't even miss Lightfoot anymore. I just want to spend some time with my own kits. Oh, Newtfrost and Summerheart are so lucky to have their _own_ kits that aren't _forbidden_."

_Oh, I wouldn't say that_, Runningshadow thought as Mossflower mentioned Summerheart. "Don't worry about it," Runningshadow said.

Mossflower perked up in a way. "So what were you here for again?" She asked.

"I'm not hurt, I just want to check on Cloverpaw," Runningshadow said.

A dark, melancholy look passed over Mossflower's face momentarily. "Oh…go ahead," Mossflower hoarsely whispered, pointing her muzzle toward the den. "You'll see her."

Runningshadow's stomach twisted. Hopefully Cloverpaw wasn't hurt too bad? He slowly peeked deeper into the den and tried to pick out Cloverpaw's green eyes.

There they were, shimmering in the darkness, as luminous as the full moon. "Runningshadow!" Exclaimed the apprentice. She grunted with effort to get to her paws, but didn't prevail and stayed on the ground.

"How are you?" Asked Runningshadow, licking her muzzle. "Are you hurt? Is it really painful? Is the injury deadly? Did Mudpelt do anything bad?" He asked quickly

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Cloverpaw mewed. "Mossflower said that it was a broken bone in my hind leg."

Runningshadow tried not to take a glance at Cloverpaw's hind leg, but eventually his gaze strayed to it. The left hind leg was laid out and limp, and the limbs looked slightly torn, as Cloverpaw's leg was in an unusual position. There were cobwebs caked around the wound, layers after layers of it.

"I…I'm sorry," Runningshadow mewed.

"Well, you can quit looking at it!" Growled Cloverpaw teasingly. "I'm starting to wonder if you think my stupid leg is prettier than me!"

Runningshadow purred. Mudpelt may have hurt her leg, but not her spirits. "Not a chance," He laughed, lapping at her ears.

Cloverpaw purred quietly and steadily for a while, and eventually started to get sleepy. She lay her head on Runningshadow's flank and drifted off to sleep, emitting low, relaxing breathing sounds. She fell asleep in five heartbeats.

Runningshadow didn't care to object, and was feeling weary himself after the battle with Mudpelt. Feeling achy, he decided to let sleep envelop him, and soon he was lightly breathing in his dreams, curled up next to the apprentice.

C.L.O.V.E.R

Runningshadow yawned and opened his eyes. Cloverpaw was still there, sleeping away. Runningshadow wished he could stay some more, but had to go on the sun-down patrol.

He slowly gathered a bit of soft moss with his paws and put them under Cloverpaw's head in place of his side, and gently padded out of the den.

Once he exited the fern tunnel, Runningshadow let all thoughts of rest behind and ordered the sun-down patrol.

He trotted to the base of the Highrock, which was usually the spot where the deputy assigned patrols.

"The cats going on the sundown patrol will be Bloodflower, Catkinpaw, Cloverpaw, and Honeystorm. I would also like Strikefoot, Owlpaw, Newtfrost and…" A picture of a dusky brown tom came into his head. "Duskstorm, for a hunting patrol. We need all the prey we can get in early leaf-bare."

"Who will lead it?" Asked Bloodflower as she approached him. "The sundown patrol, I mean."

"I shall lead," Runningshadow decided.

Newtfrost came up to Runningshadow, almost limping. "May I lead the hunting patrol?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked Runningshadow. "You're almost pregnant enough to join the nursery."

She nodded perkily. "Yes, I want to have at least a couple more patrols before I start motherhood."

Runningshadow rested his tail on her shoulder. "Alright, you may lead the hunting patrol," He told her. "But take it easy. I don't want you being too hard on your unborn kits."

Newtfrost purred. "I knew it," She said happily.

Runningshadow tipped his head to a side, clueless. "Knew what?" He asked.

"I knew that you would be the perfect deputy," Newtfrost purred to him. "You're doing a great job so far. I think it's because Cinderhope was your mentor."

Runningshadow stared at nothing on the dusty ground. "Yeah," He replied dully. Cinderhope had been the former deputy and Runningshadow's mentor. About a moon ago, Cinderhope had been mysteriously drowned in the river bordering RiverClan camp.

"I bet you miss him a lot," Newtfrost said. She looked into his eyes. "Do you?"

Not daring to lock his blue eyes with Newtfrost's amber ones, Runningshadow nodded. "He was the perfect mentor," He replied. "Almost like a father to me. I was glad I had him to look up to instead of…" His voice trailed off.

"Instead of Crimsonstone?" The tortoiseshell finished.

The light brown cat sighed in agreement. Crimsonstone was his murderous traitor of a father. Runningshadow hadn't known about Crimsonstone until his warrior ceremony, when Ashstar thought he was ready to hear about his father.

Not too long ago, Runningshadow, Summerheart and Cloverpaw had confronted Crimsonstone when he was trespassing on ThunderClan territory. The small patrol had beaten him, but unfortunately it had made Crimsonstone even more bloodthirsty and hungry for revenge.

A few days after Runningshadow had driven Crimsonstone out, he had gathered nearly an entire Clanful of rogues to attack ThunderClan camp. He had taken one of Ashstar's lives, leaving her with only four left.

Runningshadow had defeated his father in the battle, and the rogues had run away in defeat.

Newtfrost turned around when she saw Owlpaw plunge past her into the gorse tunnel and waved her tail goodbye to him. Runningshadow decided it was a good time to leave anyway and gathered his patrol.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Bloodflower nodded, and the rest of the patrol followed suit.

Runningshadow gave a small ear flick to his Clan mates behind him and headed out the slightly torn gorse tunnel. And then he remembered something.

He dashed back into the ravine. "May I get a repairing patrol also, please?" He asked his patrol. They all dipped their heads patiently, although Bloodflower and Catkinpaw looked ready to go. Runningshadow remembered that they both had the same mother, Stripewhisker, so they must have been sisters.

Runningshadow turned around and thought over who should be repairing. He headed for the apprentices' den, where Shadowpaw and Poisonpaw were practicing fighting moves. _Perfect_, Runningshadow thought to himself. Those two hadn't gone out in a while.

"Shadowpaw, Poisonpaw, can you be on the repair patrol?" Asked Runningshadow. "Just help with the gorse tunnel and the bramble border that guards our camp."

Shadowpaw nodded. "Those fox-dung rogues tore apart our camp! It makes me so angry!" He whipped around and dashed off out of the mauled gorse tunnel to get more thorny weeds to weave through it.

Poisonpaw did nothing but give his new deputy a small nod and dash off after Shadowpaw submissively.

Runningshadow felt major approval for the two apprentices. They had learned all of their fighting moves and were perfecting them easily. The two deserved to be made warriors.

But even more then those two, Runningshadow remembered Deerpaw and Longpaw, the eldest apprentices. They deserved to become warriors more than any other apprentice in the den.

Runningshadow would have told Ashstar, but he had a patrol to lead. He scrabbled his way up the clearing and led his patrol deeper into their forest territory.


	9. Chapter 9

Runningshadow opened his mouth wide to smell. The cold forest breeze was ruffling his fur, but he didn't stop to smooth it down.

He was on the border of ThunderClan territory with Bloodflower by his side. "Is there a scent of anything?" Asked Runningshadow quizzed the young warrior.

Bloodflower opened her mouth. "Fox," She commented, "But it's stale. And…there's something else here…"

"What is it?" Runningshadow asked anxiously. He didn't want any trouble on a patrol, especially the sundown patrol.

"It…it seems like ShadowClan," Bloodflower growled, straining to sniff.

Runningshadow stiffened. "That's strange," He muttered. "ShadowClan don't usually have a good reason to come here…" His voice trailed off. He could think of a pretty good reason.

Hurricanesong. The cruel, unfair ShadowClan deputy that did things like blackmail and trickery to get things like territory, or perhaps something bigger like a cat of ThunderClan's. Like Skycloud.

Runningshadow shook all thoughts of the deputy out of his head. It was highly unlikely that it was him, since ShadowClan had a severe sickness and were laying low.

Suddenly, a huge, bedraggled cat leaped out of a nearby thistle bush. It was a cat that had patches of fur hanging from her pelt and her muzzle was twisted in a snarl that exposed her yellowed teeth.

Bloodflower screamed and jumped back, startled. "Wh-what are you?" She squealed with fear to the scraggly cat.

Runningshadow tried to pick up a scent. This cat was what the strong ShadowClan scent was coming from. It was a she-cat, dark brown, and she looked far from a well-fed Clan cat.

Runningshadow dipped his head with respect and nudged Bloodflower to do the same. "Greetings," He told the she-cat. "I am Runningshadow, and this is Bloodflower. I take it you're from ShadowClan?"

The she-cat gave a noncommittal grunt. Apparently she didn't want to talk to enemy cats.

"You should get off our territory now," Bloodflower hissed. "Any Clan cat knows that it is against the warrior code. Go away!"

But the dark brown she-cat did nothing but jerk her head in a weird way.

"Okay, this cat is really creeping me out!" Bloodflower growled. "Let's chase her out and get out of here ourselves!"

"No," Runningshadow told her. "I can't help thinking that she isn't here to take our territory."

Suddenly, the undergrowth rustled and another cat stepped out. Runningshadow instantly recognized the other cat.

"Hurricanesong!" Spat Runningshadow. "What are you doing here on ThunderClan's territory?"

The dark gray ShadowClan deputy shrugged. "I dunno. Why are you telling me to get off your territory? You're nothing but an ordinary warrior!" He spat.

"Think again!" Bloodflower hissed disgustedly. "Runningshadow is deputy now! So you should give him a bit more respect!"

Hurricanesong gasped loudly. "Oh wow," He purred sarcastically. "So powerful! Let's bow down to the almighty deputy that was sent from StarClan, Mudflower!" He exclaimed, dropping to the ground. "That respectful enough?"

Runningshadow curled his lip in a sneer. "Listen, you have to get off our territory Hurricanesong," Runningshadow hissed. "Unless you have an emergency with our leader."

"Actually, that is exactly why I'm here," Hurricanesong said seriously. "I'm here to tell Ashstar something urgent."

"Surely it is urgent enough to tell us so that we can escort you back?" Bloodflower growled accusingly.

"None of your business," The ragged she-cat, apparently named Mudflower, hissed. "Now take us to Ashstar! And," She added, "You may want to be a bit more respectful to Hurricane…song here." Mudflower had said her deputy's name really slow, especially his surname "song".

Runningshadow and Bloodflower exchanged a look and nodded to each other. "We'll lead on," Runningshadow told the ShadowClan cats.

He nodded to Bloodflower to lead them away and waited until the three others had left before he remarked the territory, overwhelming the ShadowClan scent with his own

He dashed back to Bloodflower and the two others. "How has ShadowClan been?" Asked Runningshadow.

The light brown tom wanted to take that back. "That's none of ThunderClan's business, mouse-brain!" Snapped Mudflower.

"Now Mudflower, be a bit more respectful to the _Clan deputy_," Hurricanesong told his fellow warrior, emphasizing "clan deputy". "Besides, they may be of some…help, someday." He gave a side-glance to Mudflower and the brown she-cat sniggered.

They had finally arrived at the gorse tunnel which led to ThunderClan camp. Hurricanesong and Mudflower didn't even ask Runningshadow's permission to enter the camp and plunged through the hole that led to the ravine.

Bloodflower gave Runningshadow a weird glance, screwing up her face, and followed after the ShadowClan cats. Runningshadow wondered what Hurricanesong was up to that could possibly need Ashstar's attention.

Runningshadow nervously followed after his Clan mate and into camp. Most of the cats that were out and about looked dazed, as if they had seen Ashstar's den be thrown into the sky. It was very unusual to have ShadowClan cats in camp.

A loud yowl sounded from Ashstar's den. "Runningshadow!" She howled.

Runningshadow's stomach twisted and he felt queasy. He hoped that Ashstar wasn't too angry at him for giving the two cats permission to enter their territory.

Bloodflower flicked her ear to Runningshadow as if to say, "Good luck in _there_."

Runningshadow gave her a short nod and proceeded to Ashstar's den, where she sat between Hurricanesong and Mudflower.

"These ShadowClan cats say that you let them come into our territory," Ashstar growled to Runningshadow. "Is this true?"

"They said that they needed to talk to you. I asked them but they said it was urgent and private."

Ashstar straightened. "Well, then who am I to deny them? If it really is so _urgent_, then they should tell me right now," She said, turning her head in Hurricanesong's direction.

Hurricanesong flicked his ear in reply. "Ashstar, I would like to ask you an important favor. ShadowClan have-" The dark gray tom gave an uncomfortable glance at Runningshadow.

"The deputy is welcome here in my den," Ashstar told him gruffly.

"Oh, right," Hurricanesong grunted.

_Ha_, Runningshadow thought. _Now there's proof I'm the deputy and I wasn't lying!_

Hurricanesong cleared his throat. "I shall begin. ShadowClan have been in much turmoil. There is a highly contagious disease in our Clan, killing many. We have very few warriors left, and there have been no pregnant queens for moons. We have reason to think that it is the rats that come from the carrionplace that are giving us this disease."

"And what is the favor you were asking?" Ashstar said impatiently.

Hurricanesong lowered his eyes from the ThunderClan leader's face. "We were wondering if you could give us a piece of your land. Our sickness has weakened our warriors and we cannot hunt."

"So why should I give you land?" Ashstar asked. "Your warriors are too weak to hunt anyway."

Hurricanesong realized that he had made a mistake. "Leaf-bare has taken much prey from our territory. All that's left are these killer rats. Please, Ashstar, I beg you."

Ashstar tipped her head. "What I want to know is how you would use my territory. Would you use it to hunt, or just fill ThunderClan with your stinking disease?" She hissed.

Mudflower stepped forward. "ShadowClan really is desperate. These rats are very vicious, they've been eating off not just our kits, but a couple of our younger apprentices and two warriors weakened by the disease. They're using the plague they carry as a defense as well as an advantage to kill us off faster! We _need_ your help!" Exclaimed the dark brown she-cat.

"I shall think about it," Ashstar said calmly. "And at the next Gathering I shall give you my answer."

"The moon is growing fuller," Hurricanesong grunted. "It will be very soon. Are you sure you want such short time?"

"Don't you _need_ it?" Asked Ashstar in a growl.

Hurricanesong dodged a glare shot from the leader and sighed. "They killed him," He said, his voice in a shiver from holding back sobs. "They have _killed_ Sharpstar! _Please_ help us!"


	10. Chapter 10

"The rats killed Sharpstar?" Burst out Runningshadow. "How could they have possibly taken all those lives!"

"Think, mouse-brain," Growled Mudflower. "Perhaps Sharpstar didn't have very many lives left."

"Which life was he on before the plague?" Asked Ashstar.

"Seventh," Grunted Hurricanesong. "The rats took all three lives from him."

"We figure that sickness took two, and when the sickness came right back the rats attacked him," Mudflower sighed. "And took his last life."

"So the rats are pretty smart," Runningshadow reckoned. "I mean, they must know that Sharpstar is your leader to attack him that much out of all the cats."

"That's what the rats have been doing to all the cats," Hurricanesong growled. "Weaken our warriors with disease, then kill them off while they can't attack."

Runningshadow felt embarrassed. "But how did they know that he had more than one life?" He asked.

"They didn't," Mudflower answered. "The rats noticed that he kept bouncing back after all the damage they had done and soon caught on to it."

Ashstar bowed her head. "I'm very sorry that you lost your leader," She said in a lowered voice. "Hurricanesong, that must mean that you are leader, am I correct?"

The dark brown tom gave a short nod. "Yes," He replied.

"Are you going to the Moonstone soon?" Asked Runningshadow. The Moonstone was a large rock deep beneath Highstones where medicine cats went to meet with StarClan each half-moon. At moonhigh, the moon shone down on the rock and caused it to glitter with the light of a million stars. It was a beautiful experience, Runningshadow remembered going there as an apprentice, as each apprentice had to before they were made a warrior.

"Congratulations," Ashstar purred. "On becoming leader, I mean."

Hurricanesong dipped his head. "It is okay," He replied. "I am honored to take Sharpstar's place."

"Couldn't the medicine cat find a cure for the sickness?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Obviously not," Mudflower growled. "The disease was virtually uncontrollable. If the medicine cat had found a cure in time, she still would not be able to cure every single cat and keep the disease from coming back."

"We are very sorry for your Clan," Replied Ashstar, "But we need some time to negotiate this. How about we tell you at the next Gathering?"

"Fine," Hurricanesong growled, as if he was too good to stand in the presence of another Clan leader now that he led ShadowClan. "We'll give you a quarter-moon, but only that long. At the next Gathering, we expect your answer to our plea."

Mudflower stepped forward. "Please help us," She groaned. "The rats are becoming too much of a threat. Soon enough there will only be less than five cats in our Clan if you don't help us."

Hurricanesong gave a small nod to Mudflower, cutting into her last plea, and shouldered his way out of the den. "Runningshadow," Ashstar mewed to her deputy.

Runningshadow stood up straighter. "Get a couple of cats to bring them back to their territory."

Runningshadow nodded and dashed to the warrior's den, pushing his way sheepishly through the lichen draped through the entrance. He wanted to get out of that den as fast as he could; the awkwardness was killing him.

He spotted Pineclaw and smiled. "Pineclaw, I would like you to do me a favor," Runningshadow called.

The brown tabby whipped his head around. "Sure, anything, Runningshadow."

The tom was obviously giving Runningshadow more respect because he was deputy. He certainly was a loyal warrior. "There are a couple of ShadowClan cats in Ashstar's den that need to be escorted back to their own territory. Why don't you take another cat with you, I'd take Spiritwing."

Pineclaw nodded. "Yes, Runningshadow, I shall fetch him at once."

"Thank you, Pineclaw," Runningshadow called.

Suddenly, two apprentices jumped up to him. They were Deerpaw and Longpaw. "Hey Runningshadow!" They cried in unison.

Runningshadow waved his tail back. "How are you doing?" He asked both of them.

"Very good!" Longpaw exclaimed.

"What he's saying is," Deerpaw explained, "Is that Irispetal and Mudpelt are going to make us warriors soon! We have our hunting assessment today and we were wondering if you could supervise it."

"Sure," Runningshadow replied. "Will your mentors be there also?"

"Yeah, but we need the support of the deputy," Deerpaw said. "Please?"

"Okay," Runningshadow mewed. "I'll be right there. Have you started yet?"

"Nope, we need to tell our mentors," Longpaw said. "But it won't take long! We'll be right back." He dashed back around with his sister to tell their mentors, who were lazily sunning themselves.

Runningshadow felt an unexpected happiness, but he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because it seemed like all order was restored in ThunderClan, except for the fact that it was overcrowded, with three pregnant queens, eight growing kits, nine apprentices, and even more warriors. What would become of the Clan? Would they have to split up?

Also, there was the fact that ShadowClan was expecting Ashstar to give them part of ThunderClan's territory within a half-moon, and the fact that Hurricanesong was now journeying to the Moonstone to become Hurricanestar, leader of ShadowClan.

Runningshadow took his mind off of things as he saw Mudpelt and Irispetal approach. "So you shall monitor our apprentices?" Asked the dark brown tom gruffly.

Runningshadow hesitated. "Aren't you supposed to monitor them? The only thing the deputy does is accompany them, not do the work for them," Runningshadow almost spat.

Mudpelt flattened his torn ear and growled. "Yes, the _deputy_ doesn't have to do the _mentor's_ job. Excuse me, my mistake," He hissed.

"What he's trying to say is that we would appreciate your help in assessing these apprentices," Irispetal interjected, avoiding another battle from breaking out.

Runningshadow still glared Mudpelt in the eye. "I will help," He growled. "But Mudpelt, aren't you cooped up in camp?"

"Ashstar gave me her permission," Mudpelt growled.

The two apprentices exchanged an excited glance. "May we start, Mudpelt?" Asked Deerpaw.

Mudpelt gave a small nod (and one last glare at Runningshadow) and sat himself down to give the apprentices a head start.

Deerpaw and Longpaw started off into the forest through the gorse tunnel, their paws scuffling up snow.

Runningshadow shivered, but not just with the cold. Just being in the presence of a cat that had nearly killed him and severely damaged Cloverpaw scared him.

After what seemed like centuries, Mudpelt finally got to his feet with Irispetal close behind. Runningshadow decided not to follow either but follow his own path after the two apprentices.

He slowly approached the exit behind the nursery to follow the two apprentices. He had a good idea of where they were going- perhaps where Runningshadow had gone when he had his assessment- the apple blossom hollow. The place was crawling with squirrels and was the perfect place to hunt, especially in the presence of a mentor.

Runningshadow headed off for the clearing and, sure enough, Deerpaw was stalking down a squirrel. The foggy sunlight dappled her fur, and Runningshadow took a moment to admire her pelt, but told himself he had to focus on Deerpaw's hunting technique.

Her stalking skills were magnificent, but she still had to work on her leap. Nevertheless, she had killed the squirrel in one swift bite to the neck. The tabby she-cat held her head high and buried the squirrel deep beneath the snow.

Runningshadow was impressed. Just with that one hunt, Deerpaw had already passed in his eyes. But it was up to the mentors.

The light brown tom scanned the bushes and managed to catch sight of Mudpelt, sulking beneath some heavy undergrowth. He looked very pleased with his apprentice's results, so perhaps Deerpaw would pass this assessment.

Next, Runningshadow set out for Longpaw's scent. Making sure that Deerpaw had already gone, Runningshadow leaped out into the clearing full of apple trees and started ducking beneath some heavy ferns to check for Longpaw's scent.

He had already found it after a few pawsteps. Longpaw was hunting near the Great Sycamore, near some brittle bracken.

Runningshadow focused on the black and white tom's stalking movement. It was nice and smooth, and his leap was very graceful. He would make a better hunter than Deerpaw, who would be a better fighter.

Longpaw quickly finished off the mouse with a hard bite and buried it calmly beneath some loose but frozen dirt.

Runningshadow tried to seek out Irispetal, but perhaps she was hiding in a better place.

"Runningshadow!" Squealed a voice.

The light brown tom jumped and turned around to see Deerpaw sitting a tail-length away from him, happily bouncing around. "How am I doing? Am I doing okay?" She asked.

Runningshadow curled his lips in a growl. "You aren't supposed to ask that," He hissed. "You should stay quiet, too. Mudpelt doesn't want to know you're speaking."

"We aren't allowed to speak?" Asked the tabby.

"No," Runningshadow scoffed. "Didn't Mudpelt tell you that?"

Deerpaw shook her head slowly, and Runningshadow suddenly felt guilty for being so harsh with the young she-cat. It wasn't her fault that her mentor wasn't satisfactory.

"Go away," Runningshadow growled. "Hurry, before Mudpelt sees you!"

Deerpaw nodded, and dashed off as if she were being hunted down by a badger.

Runningshadow sighed. Deerpaw was really excited about this assessment. Perhaps she knew she was doing well?

Runningshadow decided to quit for now. It seemed Irispetal and Mudpelt were doing pretty well, even due to Mudpelt's earlier attack. It would be okay if he left Mudpelt by himself with three other cats.

Would it?

Runningshadow shook the loose jumble of thoughts out of his head and hurried back to camp. The sun was low in the sky and it was time to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Runningshadow got up and got onto his feet. He felt no pelt beside his, as Cloverpaw was injured and not allowed in any den yet. He sighed, got up and stretched.

Two sunrises ago, Deerpaw and Longpaw had had their hunting assessment. Today must have been the day that they were going to be made warriors!

Excitement fluttering in his paws, even though the two weren't his apprentices, Runningshadow dashed for the bottom of the Highrock to wait for the other cats to gather.

Deerpaw and Longpaw were the first to come out. They looked very excited themselves, they must have already known.

Finally, the entire Clan was seated. Ashstar looked down upon her Clan and yowled, "Cats of ThunderClan, we gather here to name two new warriors. Come forward, you two," She mewed to the apprentices, whipping her tail in a gesture.

The siblings exchanged an excited look and came up to the Highrock.

"Longpaw, Deerpaw, you both are ambitious cats and great hunters. Your fighting and hunting skills have proved yourselves ready to be warriors.

"I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn.

"Deerpaw, Longpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Ashstar.

"I do!" Deerpaw exclaimed, kneading her paws.

"I do," Longpaw replied in a calm way.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you two your warrior names. Longpaw, you are now Longwhisker. Deerpaw, from now on your name shall be Deerstripe. StarClan honors your ambition and skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Deerstripe and Longwhisker stepped forward happily to have Ashstar rest her muzzle on their shoulder. They both licked her shoulder in turn and stepped back into the audience to be warmly congratulated by Stripewhisker, their mother.

"Deerstripe! Longwhisker! Deerstripe! Longwhisker!" Chanted the Clan.

Runningshadow remembered how full the moon was last night. He raised a tail to get Ashstar's attention.

"I need to meet with you in your den," Runningshadow said.

Ashstar flattened her ears. She knew what he was talking about. Leaving the two new warriors to be congratulated by the Clan, she jumped down from the Highrock and headed for the den carved beneath it.

"I know what it is," She meowed quietly. "The Gathering is tonight. We need to come up with a decision…" Ashstar let out a small purr. "So on top of things, Runningshadow," She praised.

"Th-thank you, Ashstar," Runningshadow mewed hastily, "But we have to discuss the Gathering. Hurricanesong will be outraged if we don't give him the answer he wants."

"Yes," Ashstar mewed. "Yes. That's the answer he wants."

Runningshadow nodded. "And he'll do anything to get his way. ShadowClan cats love to fight, Ashstar, and he'd love this excuse. What are we going to say?"

"We are going to say no," Ashstar growled. "I refuse to give up my territory. I don't care if ShadowClan got poisoned by Twolegs, I'm not going to give to them what is rightfully ThunderClan's."

Runningshadow nodded. He was glad that she agreed with him. But what would Hurricanesong do when they told him?

Runningshadow kneaded his paws nervously. "So who are you taking to the Gathering?"

Ashstar froze, her eyes staring at nothing. "I haven't arranged that yet," She murmured. "I would like you to do that, while I think over what Hurricanesong asked of us."

"Me?" Asked Runningshadow. "But why me? Why can't you do it?"

"I told you," Ashstar mewed crossly. "I have to plan for tonight's Gathering. Hurricanestar will want a good explanation for this."

Runningshadow, feeling some sympathy for the smoky gray she-cat, decided to just do it and gather some warriors for the Gathering.

The first couple were obvious: Longwhisker and Deerstripe. And that also pinned Mudpelt and Irispetal onto the list. Who else would want to go?

Perhaps Newtfrost- she would want one last Gathering before total motherhood. She always was an energetic cat, and Runningshadow wanted to take her to the Gathering.

But she and Summerheart were getting even more pregnant every day. StarClan knew when they would have their kits. Runningshadow decided it wasn't a good idea, no matter what Newtfrost thought of him after.

Skipping the nursery, Runningshadow went for the apprentices den. The apprentices were making pretty good progress, and most of them were awesome hunters. A few deserved to go.

Excluding Cloverpaw, Runningshadow invited Starpaw, Shadowpaw, and Poisonpaw to the Gathering. They all happily accepted.

Runningshadow also wanted a couple of warriors. No, many warriors. Hurricanesong was so unpredictable, especially at a time like this where a fight was inevitable.

Runningshadow rounded up Spiritwing, Chasewind, Flamemoon, Autumnpelt, Thistletail, and Pineclaw. He wanted a few more, but decided against it. He could get a couple of elders.

After he had told Phantomheart and Goldpuddle to come to the Gathering, Runningshadow went back around to the nettle patch to grab a piece of fresh-kill.

"Oh no you don't," Growled a voice.

Runningshadow looked up to see the looming shape of Mudpelt over him. "You should hunt first. We need all the prey we can get."

"Leaf-bare is almost over," Runningshadow growled.

"We should manage to get the most prey we can," Mudpelt repeated.

"Well, Mud_paw_, I don't think that apprentices can order older warriors around," Sneered Runningshadow. He took a mouse and walked away, flicking his white-tipped tail under Mudpelt's nose.

Mudpelt let out a long, low growl, but didn't do anything, to Runningshadow's surprise. _Good_, thought the light brown tom. _I should be glad his punishment is keeping him from ripping my pelt off._

As Runningshadow sat down to eat, the mouse reminded him of the medicine cat. Cloverpaw, he thought. The thought of the she-cat made him want to see her, so he picked up the mouse and took it to the fern tunnel.

Mossflower was already sitting at the exit, licking herself very thoroughly.

"Be careful," Teased Runningshadow. "We don't want _that_ many kits, at least not from a medicine cat."

Mossflower looked up at Runningshadow and jumped. "Oh, Runningshadow," She gasped. "I had no idea you were here." She turned around and licked her neck fur down.

"You were out with Lightfoot again, weren't you?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Maybe it's none of your business," Mossflower growled, batting his ear with a black paw.

Runningshadow thrust her paw away just in time. "Good try," He teased in a laugh.

"Is that mouse for me?" Asked Mossflower wearily. "I'm starving."

Runningshadow sighed, nodded, and laid the mouse down in front of the medicine cat. "Yes, I figured you could use it since you were taking care of that furball Cloverpaw," He chuckled.

Mossflower laughed, but not in a happy way. "Yeah, she's really a handful. Thanks, Runningshadow."

"No problem," Runningshadow mewed. Remembering Ashstar, he turned around. "I have to talk to Ashstar," He called behind him. "Goodbye!"

"Bye, Runningshadow!" Mossflower called. "I'll tell Cloverpaw you said hi."

"Thanks," Runningshadow mewed. He dashed off through the tunnel where the light was fading.

He poked his head into Ashstar's den, but she wasn't there. "Ashstar?" He called.

"Out on the Sunhigh patrol," Called Thornclaw cheerfully.

Runningshadow felt shivers run up and down his spine. Thornclaw was the one that Summerheart was using as a decoy for Skycloud's kits. Since Thornclaw was light gray, like Skycloud, he would be a good cover in case anybody saw Summerheart with the ShadowClan warrior.

Runningshadow wondered how Thornclaw would feel if he found out that Summerheart's kits weren't his own.

"Thanks, Thornclaw," Called Runningshadow. "Are you excited for Summerheart?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Thornclaw. "I had no idea that she would be having my own kits, above all other tom's!"

"Yeah, it sure is amazing, huh?" Grumbled Runningshadow. Poor Thornclaw was being deceived.

"I can't wait for the kits to come!" Thornclaw mewed excitedly. "It won't be long now!"

"Yeah," Runningshadow said, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Well , I'll let you attend to your duties," Thornclaw mewed. "I hope I'm not keeping you behind?"

"Not at all," Runningshadow mewed, deciding to go and hunt. "See you, Thornclaw."

The light gray tom waved his tail back in reply and went to get some fresh-kill.

Runningshadow felt horrible for Thornclaw. What would happen if he found out that Skycloud was the father and not he?

Runningshadow shivered at the thought.

Since he was going hunting, Runningshadow decided to ask Cloverpaw to come. Suddenly, it hit him. Cloverpaw had a broken leg.

Runningshadow felt scared for his apprentice. Would she or any other cat get hurt anymore by Mudpelt?

The brown tom shivered. He hoped that Mudpelt wouldn't turn out to be as deadly as Hurricanesong or Crimsonstone.

**What's going to happen at the next Gathering, I wonder? Mudpelt is getting less and less loyal...REVIEW!! Review and I'll give you a...how about a...hm, i can't think of any plushies...how about a pregnant Summerheart plushie! Her face is all twisted up in fear...oooh...limited edition!! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys, but I am going on a vacation to Minnesota for 10 days. I'm giving you one more chapter for a little while...but hey, at least I'll have my memory stick back by then! My mom decided to send it to me, so I can update at least a little faster. Thanks for being great reviewers!**

By the time that Runningshadow had come back from hunting, it was almost time to leave for the Gathering. He went for Ashstar's den, knowing that she would be back from her patrol.

She indeed was, but seemed depressed. She was on her belly, her head on her paws. Her eyes were half-open.

"Ashstar," Runningshadow mewed lightly.

"Yes," Interjected Ashstar. "I have decided."

Runningshadow leaned in closer, his light blue eyes wide.

"I have decided…that tonight I shall refuse Hurricanesong."

  Runningshadow gaped. "But…what will he think?" He asked, almost stammering. "W-w-won't he call for a fight?"

Ashstar dipped her head. "Yes," She mewed calmly. "But if he wants to break the truce…I just don't think that a superstitious cat like him would want to do such a thing."

Runningshadow found himself agreeing. Hurricanesong certainly wouldn't want his first Gathering as a leader to break out in a fight, breaking the truce.

"Shall we leave soon?" Asked Runningshadow. "The sun is going down."

Ashstar nodded. "Yes, I guess we shall go immediately," she mewed. "I trust that you rounded up many warriors. It will take a while to head all of those cats up to Fourtrees." She flicked her tail to dismiss Runningshadow. "Go gather the other cats together."

Runningshadow nodded and turned back around to gather the cats to go with him, astounded that she had read his thoughts. Did that mean he was a good warrior?

As he named the warriors going to the Gathering, he heard a mewl of shock coming from behind. The light brown tom whipped around to see that Newtfrost was standing near, her vivid green eyes glaring at him.

"Why?" She hissed. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Newtfrost, you must understand," Runningshadow murmured. "You can't go, you're going to have your kits any day now. Who knows if you'd have them in the middle of the Gathering?"

"I won't have them!" Whined Newtfrost. "I knew they would get in the way."

Runningshadow batted Newtfrost over the head. "You're a queen and you're still acting like a kit," He scolded. "You have to stay here. It's not like you've never been to a Gathering before."

Newtfrost hung her head. "I guess you're right. Sorry, Runningshadow."

The light brown tom sighed. "It's fine, just stay here," He replied.

Newtfrost saw Summerheart poking her head outside of the nursery, flicking an ear to gesture for her to come inside.

Runningshadow felt a pang of guilt, but had to get the apprentices. The dark was growing in the sky, and the Clan couldn't be late for this Gathering.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

Ashstar waited at the top of the large ravine, the rest of the patrol behind her. She was looking down intently at the bottom of the clearing, searching for the ShadowClan leader.

Runningshadow tried looking over Ashstar's shoulder anxiously, worried thoughts streaming abundantly through his head. Ashstar gave him a small snarl and he stopped trying to look.

Shadowpaw bounded up to Runningshadow, apparently trying to get a better view too, but Runningshadow whipped his tail for the dark tom to go away. The apprentice hung his head and dropped to the back of the group.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Ashstar started to plunge into the clearing. Runningshadow tried to stay on her heels. Even though there was a truce, he didn't seem to trust Hurricanesong if they were alone in the clearing of Fourtrees.

"What happens if Hurricanestar tries to attack?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Stand your ground," Ashstar growled. "And don't call him Hurricanestar. He's not a leader yet."

Runningshadow flattened his ears with shame. Of course he didn't know if Hurricanesong was a leader yet or not! What a stupid question!

ThunderClan was in Fourtrees. Runningshadow looked around wildly to search for ShadowClan, but there was no sight of them yet. Only RiverClan was here, calmly talking among themselves and waiting for the other three Clans.

Ashstar greeted the RiverClan leader, Otterstar, and started discussing Clan affairs, while some of the warriors went to talk with the other RiverClan warriors. A couple of slender, silvery she-cats bounded up to Shadowpaw and Poisonpaw, while Starpaw gave a dejected look in their direction and sat himself down beside a couple of tom apprentices.

Runningshadow tried to find a RiverClan cat that he knew, but he hadn't seen another RiverClan cat for a while, so he couldn't make much contact with them.

Feeling guilty of eavesdropping, Runningshadow laid down near a clump of queens. They always had the best gossip.

"I can't believe it!" Squealed a queen.

"Outrageous!" Shouted another, scraping her claws across the ground.

"ShadowClan have really bowed down to a low level," A slightly older queen sighed. "Hurricanesong! As their leader! How can they take it?"

Runningshadow felt somehow agreeing with the queens. As much as he hated to have hostility around other cats, Hurricanesong was the worst cat for the job of leader.

One of the queens heard Runningshadow snort and whipped her head around, giving him a splintering glare.

He blushed and backed away slowly to where Shadowpaw was flirting with the two she-cats.

"And that," The dark apprentice mewed proudly, "Is how we chased out those flea-ridden rogues!"

"Wow!" Swooned one of the she-cats, a silver tabby. She batted her eyelashes. "You were very brave. Why didn't your leader make you a warrior after the battle?"

Shadowpaw shrugged. "I dunno," He growled. "I guess I'm not old enough yet. But that only makes me want to prove myself more!"

"Oh Shadowpaw," A smaller, solid silver she-cat gasped. "You're so amazing!"

Shadowpaw's amber eyes gleamed with pride. He really was good at attracting she-cats.

Runningshadow rolled his eyes. Suddenly, there was a very loud rustle in the bushes. He knew that it was another Clan by the number of sounds.

He whipped his head around, but didn't catch ShadowClan's scent. It was WindClan.

Surprisingly, there weren't many cats there. There was only their leader, Lionstar, three or four warriors, and two apprentices. No elders or queens.

Runningshadow felt a pang of worry and hoped that it didn't have to do with ShadowClan. What if ShadowClan had asked WindClan for more land, but they had refused? Was this the fate of ThunderClan?

As if in answer, ShadowClan's new leader plunged through the surrounding undergrowth and into the clearing.

"Ah, finally here, are you Hurricanesong?" Asked Lionstar rudely. She and ShadowClan had an unseen rivalry.

"Sorry we were late," Hurricanesong growled. "How has _your_ Clan been going, Lionstar?"

The golden she-cat hissed ferociously, her claws digging into the dust. "Better than yours, you flea-ridden pile of fox-dung!"

Hurricanesong sneered, curling his lips, but didn't say anything and strode proudly to the bottom of the Tallrock. He leaped to the top with his nose high, ignoring the leader of WindClan.

"So you shall start the meeting, Hurricanesong?" Asked Ashstar in an agitated growl.

The dark gray tom said nothing and waited for the remaining three leaders to get up too. Then he let out a loud yowl to start before Runningshadow could search for Skycloud.

"All four Clans have arrived!" Yowled Hurricanesong. "Let the Gathering begin!"

"RiverClan would like to go first," Otterstar asked politely.

Hurricanesong dipped his head.

Otterstar described how three elders had died, but there was a new litter of kits to make up for it, so all was well. But Otterstar was warning them about a group of stray rogues that were hiding out in a huge clump of reeds near the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. Runningshadow

remembered to make note of that.

WindClan were next, speaking of a mysterious sickness invading their camp. Runningshadow suspected that was why there were so few warriors with her.

Finally, it was ThunderClan's turn. Ashstar was talking about Deerstripe and Longwhisker, the two new warriors, and the new litter of kits.

"Ashstar, if I may?" Asked Hurricanesong.

"Go ahead," Ashstar mewed nervously. Runningshadow knew she was anxious about what he was going to say about them.

"Firstly, I am glad to announce that I am now the new leader of ShadowClan. I just went to the Moonstone last night, and now you shall address me as Hurricanestar."

Runningshadow shivered. He hated to call such a deadly cat Hurricane_star_.

"I would now like to state an announcement," Hurricanestar went on. "ShadowClan aren't very well at all. There is famine in our Clan, and we have been asking for territory for a half-moon now. First, of course, we asked WindClan. Unfortunately, they rejected our offer. Now you see how they have turned out. Next, we asked RiverClan. They too declined. I shall make sure you regret it, Otterstar," Hissed Hurricanestar.

The brown she-cat hissed. "Shut yourself and let ThunderClan speak!" Wow. What a brave cat she was.

Yowls of protest came from WindClan, but weren't very loud because there weren't many warriors.

"We have recently asked ThunderClan for a piece of their territory. The rats have stolen a fraction of our territory from us, and has left many of our warriors dying. Ashstar, what do you have to say?"

Ashstar tensed her muscles. Runningshadow felt his stomach churn.

"I say no," Ashstar growled coldly. "I refuse to give _you_ territory. I have no idea why Sharpstar let you be deputy."

There was a sudden hushed silence. All eyes were on Hurricanestar.

The dark gray tom snarled. "How _dare_ you," He spat quietly. "I gave you more than a quarter moon to decide this. And now, you're snarling at me like I'm the enemy here."

"You are not the enemy," Ashstar said, a bit more calm now. "You are demanding our territory without justice. All ThunderClan is doing is refusing your outrageous offer."

"Now I have asked the other three Clans," Hurricanestar growled. "Will nocat help us? In our worst time of need? Please, you must!"

"I would never give you territory even if your mate was pregnant!" Snapped Lionstar.

Hurricanestar snarled lightly but didn't say anything. "The Gathering is over," He announced.

Ashstar scoffed and leaped down the rock. "Come, ThunderClan," She growled.

Runningshadow followed obediently, worry flooding his senses. Would Hurricanestar allow them to get off easily, or would ShadowClan's hunger for power and territory force both the Clans into a fight?

The young warrior _knew_ that it would be choice number two.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Review and I'll give u an entire set of plushies! All of the Clan leaders! Including Hurricanestar! Woo-hoo!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meh. I'll give u the last chappie i have uploaded...but i'm warning u, it'll be at least another week and a half or something (July 8) b4 i get back to my mom's place where i can upload more chappies...oh well, i think my mother sent me my mem stick that has two more chappies on it...oh well. At least on this chapter u can see Newtfrost's kits! YAY!!**

**And hey, at least when i get back i'll b able to give u the rest of the story! yippee! and i'll b able to give u the start of the 4th book cause i've got that one finished too! Whee!!**

There was menacing cold in the air as the ThunderClan patrol headed back to camp from the Gathering. More snow had started to fall (as if there wasn't enough already!) and the crunch of paws on the ground was heard as the cats stepped on the frosty grass.

Runningshadow tried to shake out the feeling of foreboding. He sort of felt like he was being followed, and not just by his Clanmates. For some reason, Runningshadow knew somewhere inside him that Hurricanestar was following them, with his very few warriors, just waiting to plan an attack that would force Ashstar to give away a piece of ThunderClan's land.

The cats had arrived at camp. Runningshadow numbly let all the other cats go ahead of him into the gorse tunnel, ignoring the fact that the snow under him was turning his paws to blocks of solid ice. It felt good compared to the fear that he felt now.

"Coming, Runningshadow?" Asked an all-too-familiar voice.

Runningshadow looked up to see Ashstar, hovering over him with a look of worry etched onto her face. She reminded him of a fearing queen.

"Yes, Ashstar," Runningshadow meowed. He felt like the storm raging inside his chest was easing a little as he felt a small bit of support from his leader.

Ashstar pointed to the tunnel with her muzzle and gave the young deputy a nod. "Go ahead," She mewed calmly.

Runningshadow shouldered through the tunnel, amazed at how calm his leader was being. Wasn't she worried about the coming storm? ShadowClan were so angry at her Clan now- and it was all _her_ fault. Wasn't she feeling a drop of guilt?

Runningshadow caught Pineclaw dashing to the nursery out of the corner of his eye, but knew the case and sat down near Owlpaw, who was rummaging through the fresh-kill pile.

"So how was the Gathering?" Called Owlpaw as Runningshadow plunged in through the gorse tunnel.

Shaking the snow off his paws, Runningshadow sighed and sat himself next to Owlpaw. "Horrible," He growled.

"What happened?" Asked Owlpaw. "Did any of the Clans fight?"

"No," Cut in Starpaw, "But we got really close to."

The pale tabby she-cat shivered. "Wh- wait, _how_ did you almost get into a fight?"

Runningshadow sighed. "Hurricanestar-"

"Star?" Hissed Owlpaw. "Don't tell me that Hurricanesong is…" Her voice trailed off.

"The leader of ShadowClan, yes," Finished Runningshadow quickly. "Sharpstar died."

"How did he die?" Owlpaw interrogated. "Was it an attack? Was it those nasty rogues? Wait a second, they disbanded…"

"It wasn't the rogues," Snapped Runningshadow. "And stop asking so many questions! It was a sickness, it killed lots of ShadowClan cats."

"You mean they're-"

"Here, let me explain," Starpaw interjected before Runningshadow could say anything else. The black tom elbowed Runningshadow lightly and took his place on the spot.

Runningshadow cringed away guiltily. He didn't mean to be so harsh with the she-cat, but she was asking him so many questions, and he was so tired…

Almost involuntarily, Runningshadow turned to the fern tunnel. He started to run through the passage that led to the medicine cat's den, almost enjoying the freezing wind tugging at his fur. Suddenly Runningshadow remembered why his paws were taking him here, and felt his mood lighten a little.

Cloverpaw was fast asleep atop a nest of moss, her breathing steady and quiet. Mossflower wasn't there, Runningshadow figured that she was outside collecting herbs and padded out, giving the dozing tabby a tender lick on the ear before departing.

For some reason, he felt like going to the nursery. Perhaps the queens would make him feel a bit better. It scared him how unconscious the decision was.

Runningshadow poked his head into the nursery, and was pleased at the sound he heard. Lots of tiny squeals, coming straight from Newtfrost.

Three tiny bodies were huddled against the tortoiseshell: A yellow kit, a brown kit, and a white kit. Pineclaw was hunched over his mate, nervously checking over the kits. Newtfrost was still trying to dry off and warm up the tiny, squirming bodies.

"Newtfrost, congratulations! You must be so proud," Runningshadow meowed, as happy as he could summon.

Newtfrost smiled, although there was a hint of dismay in her amber eyes. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" She meowed weakly. She must have been exhausted.

"Do you mind telling me their names?" Asked Runningshadow, looking over the kits with admiration.

"Oh, sure," Newtfrost meowed. "The gray one is Budkit. The white one is Rosekit, and the brown kit is Rockkit. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Very beautiful," Runningshadow agreed. Rosekit especially caught his eye. "Are they…" His voice trailed off for the queen to finish.

"Sunkit and Rosekit are she-kits, Rockkit is a tom," Newtfrost finished.

"You must be so proud of your litter," Runningshadow said.

The tortoiseshell nodded in agreement, her eyes closed for a few moments and her muzzle laid on her kits.

Runningshadow heard a small clatter, and turned his head to see two gray shapes pick their way towards him. One of them, a gray and black one, batted at his tail.

Runningshadow laughed and felt a warm feeling of glee rise up inside him and melt into his heart. It was Ratfur's kits! Since when had they learned to talk? He hadn't been to the nursery in a while!

"Rawr! I'll get you, you dumb ShadowClan warrior!" Snarled the gray and black kit in a menacing voice.

Runningshadow giggled. "Hi," He greeted. "Are you Rainkit?"

"Yup!" The gray and black she-kit mewed. Her voice was very high pitched.

Runningshadow remembered how much he had wanted to see Rainkit's eyes. He tried looking into them without being too rude, but he didn't see them because Rainkit was still trying to impale the tip of his tail.

The other gray kit, a more silver one, was just lazily padding past Runningshadow, her white tail tip twitching, as she tried to get a good look of the new kits.

"Hello, Featherkit," Runningshadow greeted the other, remembering the she-kits name vividly. She had been named after Ashstar's daughter, Featherstream, who had been killed by an unknown killer. Perhaps it had been a badger, since it was such a vulgar death.

Featherkit waved her tail in reply. "Shh," She hissed a tad rudely. "I'm trying to see the kits without scaring anybody!"

Runningshadow shut his mouth, focusing on getting a rowdy Rainkit off of his tail. But it only resulted in two more bouncy kits leaping onto him and joining their sister.

Runningshadow recognized a calico she-kit, Frenzykit, and a black tom, Nightkit. "You get off me, you silly kits!" He growled playfully.

"Oh, come on," Whined Frenzykit. "We were pretending you were a badger!"

"Wait a second," Nightkit growled. "Rainkit said that you were supposed to be a ShadowClan warrior!"

"Frenzykit!" Hissed Rainkit, flattening her tiny ears playfully. "Don't change the story to get attention!" The gray and black she-cat tried taking a nibble at her sister's tail instead of hassling the young warrior's.

Frenzykit cowered, flattening herself low to the ground. "Well sor-ee," She snapped, snatching her ginger and white tail from Rainkit.

Runningshadow got away from the kits while he could, not wanting to have his tail worried anymore, and checked on Summerheart.

The golden she-cat was looking reproachfully at the kits, kneading her dark brown paws. She looked horrified. Apparently she had watched Newtfrost have her kits.

"Are you okay, Summerheart?" Asked Runningshadow.

"If having a litter will be that tortuous," She hissed lightly, "I don't want to have kits anymore…"

"Oh, come on," Runningshadow growled. "It may hurt at first, but you've no idea how happy you'll be when you have your kits."

"Maybe it was a horrible idea to have kits," Summerheart mewed quietly.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your _idea_," Runningshadow said, "But it's a natural part of a she-cat's life. Almost every she-cat has kits in their life."

Summerheart sighed. "Well, the Clan is getting huge, She hissed. "Like I'm going to help with our problem."

"Summerheart, it's not your fault that ThunderClan is huge. You should be happy you're having kits. You should have them any day now," He reminded her.

She shivered. "Runningshadow, you don't understand…cats _die_ having kits. I just _know_ I'm going to be one of those cats, I can tell."

"How exactly can you tell?" Runningshadow growled.

Summerheart was silent for a while.

"Exactly," Runningshadow growled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. When your time comes, you'll be so proud you had your kits."

Summerheart flattened her ears shamefully and slunk back into her dark corner. Runningshadow noticed that she had trouble sitting down since she was so plump.

Runningshadow stepped lightly over to the she-cat and licked her ear. "Like I said, don't worry about these kits," He mewed. "You'll be fine."

Summerheart smiled at him. "Thank you, Runningshadow," She meowed happily. "You're a great deputy, even though you weren't expecting this duty."

Runningshadow felt stunned. That was the best compliment he had gotten since Newtfrost had told him the same thing. He felt joy flare up inside him. All he did was smile and look back at Newtfrost's kits.

**So how did u like Newtfrosts kits? aren't they cute? i luv their names...anyway, review and i'll give u a newtfrost super pack! it has newtfrost and her three kits and i'll throw in a hurricanestar chewtoy! -squeaks little dark gray cat plush- REVIEW 4 ME!! and 4 this awesome plushie pack...**


	14. Chapter 14

**_OMG!!_ I HAVEN'T PUT THIS UP YET?? AM I CRAZY?? I am so so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Just today I went to my stories and saw that I didn't update with the other 2 chapters I have! SORRY!! Ok, I promise I'll update much faster now. Once I get back to my laptop, then I can transport the other chapters! And it'll b finished! Sorry again!**

There was a loud cry in the air. Runningshadow looked around wildly to see what made the sound, and saw a golden she-cat was the one, breath coming out in clouds.

Runningshadow tried to help whoever this cat was, but there was no use. The blood just kept coming.

He looked over the she-cat's wounds. Clawmarks were spattering blood all over her lovely coat. But where were they coming from?

Suddenly, Runningshadow was looking a huge gray cat right in the eye. The gray cat unsheathed his claws and slapped them across his face. He screamed with pain, but it wasn't just his pain he heard. The rest of the cats were screaming too.

"You are a stupid cat," The gray cat hissed, "Ashstar will be happy when you come up to meet her in StarClan!"

Just as the cat spat the word StarClan, a flash of light came upon his face. Runningshadow recognized this almost instantly.

It was the cat that had haunted him many times before. The menacing green eyes, the scar from Runningshadow on his ear… Hurricanestar.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

Runningshadow screamed and jolted awake. Chasewind gave him a glare and he realized that he was still screaming. Slowly, he calmed down.

Everything was okay- Runningshadow was in the warrior's den, and no cats were screaming. He felt wide awake and could feel the chill of early newleaf on the air.

The first thing Runningshadow wanted to do is check to see if Cloverpaw was okay. He slunk out of the warrior's den and silently crept through the fern tunnel. All was eerily quiet as soft snow fell in the ravine, he noticed.

For no reason at all, he made his pace a little faster. He desperately hoped that Cloverpaw was okay…but it was just a dream, how could she be hurt?

Suddenly, he plunged head first into another cat. Runningshadow spluttered and tried to get his breath back, and tried to look up to see who this cat was.

It was a brown tabby cat. Runningshadow felt happiness well up inside him.

"Cloverpaw!" He gasped. "Y-you're alive!"

"Yes," Cloverpaw huffed, "You too."

"What do you mean?" Runningshadow asked. "Did you have a dream?"

"Uh-huh," Cloverpaw whispered. "I was so scared…you were dead…I had to see you."

"You mean that you ran with a broken leg all the way to the warrior's den just to see if I was okay?" Asked Runningshadow.

Cloverpaw nodded and let out a low purr. "I can't lose you, you little furball," She teased batting his ear. "Besides, who else would catch my prey for me and teach me to be a warrior?"

Runningshadow purred and gave her a lick. At first, she looked stunned, and Runningshadow was a little ashamed, but she recovered and licked him back, letting out a low purr.

"And my leg is mending anyway," Cloverpaw pointed out. "It is better than before."

"Curse Mudpelt," Runningshadow growled. "I'll pay him back for that, I promise."

"Don't worry," Laughed Cloverpaw, "I think that nick in the ear has done enough for him. All the other warriors are teasing him about a cat younger than him taking a chunk out of his ear."

Runningshadow purred with delight. "Do you want me to get some prey for you?" He asked shyly.

"No, I might as well go to the fresh-kill pile now that I'm here," Cloverpaw meowed. "It'll be good for my leg, eh?"

Runningshadow turned to leave. "Promise you'll be okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! For the last time, yes, I know when my own leg will be okay!" Cloverpaw exclaimed. She chuckled and went after Runningshadow as he departed slowly.

Runningshadow tried to keep a slow pace for his apprentice but all she did was skip ahead of him, so he knew that she would be okay at a swift pace.

Runningshadow spotted Deerstripe sitting with Mudpelt with some fresh-kill. The young tom raised his hackles defensively as the dark brown tom gave him a cutting glare.

"I see that your apprentice has gotten better," Deerstripe mewed in defense of her mate. "What happened to her…? Broken claw?" She cackled noisily.

Runningshadow heard a growl come up Cloverpaw's throat and he tensed. Would this turn into another fight?

"Oh yeah, my _leg's_ much better," Cloverpaw replied coolly. "You recovering from that head injury?"

Deerstripe snarled. "I'm smarter than you, because I'm a warrior now!" She hissed savagely.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "And I'm really beginning to wonder why Ashstar let you become one."

All Deerstripe did was get up, leave her prey with Mudpelt, and make a break for the warriors den with a departing hiss.

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" Asked Cloverpaw.

"You little demon," Hissed Mudpelt, "You chased her off with your stupid insults! Take your prey and get away from me!"

"Want another scar on your ear?" Cloverpaw retorted as Runningshadow was dragging her away with two robins.

Mudpelt bared his teeth but Runningshadow couldn't hear the last insult coming from him. He let go of Cloverpaw's tail and set the robin down in front of her.

"Cloverpaw, it wasn't Deerstripe's fault that you got a broken leg," Runningshadow reminded her. "You can't just attack her like that just because she's Mudpelt's mate."

"But she was making fun of me and my leg," Cloverpaw mumbled miserably. "She doesn't give two mousetails that her mate attacked me so savagely."

"Cloverpaw, he didn't attack you," Runningshadow told her through a mouthful of robin feathers. "_You_ attacked _him_. And you were so brave! You were saving me from Mudpelt because he was jealous. Mudpelt should be afraid of you now. And trust me," Runningshadow chuckled, "He has something to remind him!"

Cloverpaw purred. She had given him a deep cut in the ear. That was where his nick had come from. "I guess you're right," She mewed. "I shouldn't worry about a big mouse-brain like Mudpelt!"

Runningshadow laughed and nodded. "Now eat," He mewed. "It'll be good for you."

"Cloverpaw!" Snapped Mossflower as she came trotting over. "What are you doing out here!"

Cloverpaw flattened her ears. "Sorry, Mossflower," She murmured, embarrassed.

Runningshadow stood up. "Mossflower, I dragged her out here to have a little prey with me. Sorry. She'll be right over as soon as she's done," He meowed.

"Okay, but have her back in one piece!" Mossflower growled. "I dunno how mended that leg really is."

"Don't worry," Runningshadow called back to her. He sat back down next to his apprentice.

"Thank you," Cloverpaw mewed. "That was so sweet of you to stick up for me."

Runningshadow smiled and looked into her green eyes. Cloverpaw was looking into his too. Right then, while looking into Cloverpaw's beautiful face, he felt something…great. It was a warm, melty feeling deep in his heart. And he knew what it was, too.

True love.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at Cloverpaw, or are you going to get going?" Hissed a cat.

Runningshadow looked up from his apprentice's face and saw that Pineclaw was standing over him. "Come on, we must go on dawn patrol."

Runningshadow nodded and gave a small lick to Cloverpaw. "Take good care of that leg," He mewed to her, "And don't let Mossflower claw your pelt off!"

Cloverpaw purred and waved to him with her tail.

Runningshadow went after Pineclaw. "Who else is going?" He asked.

"Brindlerose, Strikefoot, Mangoheart and Poisonpaw," Replied Pineclaw. He didn't say any more.

The two cats met up with the other four at the sandy hollow. They all split up in groups: Brindlerose and Mangoheart, Pineclaw and Strikefoot, and Runningshadow and Poisonpaw.

Runningshadow nodded to the apprentice for him to follow. The gray tabby got up and loped steadily after Runningshadow as they headed for the Great Sycamore.

Runningshadow opened his mouth to smell and instantly the scent of squirrel caught on. He got into a hunting crouch and caught sight of the flaming red pelt of the squirrel. He leaped onto the rodent and gave it a huge bite, letting it go limp in his jaws.

Poisonpaw came over to him. "Great catch!" He exclaimed. Runningshadow was stunned at his deeper, more adult-like voice, but then again Poisonpaw was getting old enough to become a warrior.

"Thanks," Runningshadow replied. "Have you found anything yet?"

Poisonpaw nodded. "Yes, I found a mouse and a vole." Had it been that much time already? Perhaps Runningshadow had spent a lot of time analyzing another scent on the air. It had seemed faintly familiar, and he desperately wanted a better way to smell it, but everywhere he went it was of the same strength.

Suddenly, he caught the scent again. Runningshadow tensed and raised his hackles. "What is it, Runningshadow?" Asked Poisonpaw.

"ShadowClan," He growled. "Leave your prey, let's track down the scent. It's headed for camp…the can't be good."

Poisonpaw gasped. "Perhaps they're invading our camp since we didn't let them have our territory!" He yowled. "Hurry, we have to get back to camp!"

Runningshadow nodded and dashed for the nearest camp entrance. That was through the clump of sticky brambles behind the nursery. It was risky, and Runningshadow would be picking the brambles out of his coat for days, but it was worth it.

He hurried past the apple blossom clearing and even ignored two squirrels that were skittering beside each other in plain sight. Every once in a while Runningshadow checked behind to make sure that Poisonpaw was still there, and each time the apprentice was. _Good_, he thought_, no ShadowClan warriors have taken him._

Before he knew it, the two were at the entrance. The ShadowClan scent was prominent and very strong here. Runningshadow could swear he heard brawling cats not far away.

"Okay Poisonpaw," Runningshadow mewed hurriedly, "The only way back into camp is through those brambles. Close your eyes and ignore the bush, it's our only way."

"But I can't!" Poisonpaw mewed. "I don't want to go through there! It's the prickliest bush on ThunderClan territory!"

An idea came into Runningshadow's head. "Fine, if you don't want to go through the bush… can you run fast?"

"Yes, Runningshadow," Poisonpaw mewed. "Very fast. I beat all the apprentices in a race once."

"Really?" Runningshadow replied. "Great job. Anyway, do you think that you could gather all the other cats on the patrol and alert them? I would love for you to do that for me."

"Yes, sir!" Exclaimed Poisonpaw. He seemed greatly happy at not having to go through this bush.

"Do you know where the other two groups are?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Sure do," Poisonpaw replied. "At Snakerocks and Tallpines."

"Good. Go, now, hurry!" Exclaimed Runningshadow, whipping his tail in annoyance.

The apprentice turned around and made a beeline for Snakerocks, where one of the groups was hunting.

Runningshadow trod his way through the thorny bush and tried to get through to the camp. The bloodcurdling cries were very evident now. He felt himself shiver.

Right as he got through the bush, Runningshadow felt like pulling the stinging burrs out of his shaggy winter coat, but he had to help his Clan. Instantly the reek of ShadowClan went up his nose like water. He curled his lip in disgust.

Suddenly, a cat flew out from the shadows and onto Runningshadow. He wailed with fear. So it was true! Hurricanestar was so angry with Ashstar for not sharing her territory that he had gathered his warriors to attack on ThunderClan and invade their camp!

The ShadowClan warrior constantly clawed at the light brown tom, and Runningshadow struggled under the cat's heavy weight. He blindly waved his paws around to find a good clawhold and caught a claw on the cat's ear.

The ShadowClan warrior wailed as Runningshadow shredded its ear and immediately dropped off of Runningshadow as a tick would with mouse bile. It headed for the torn thorn wall.

So that's how they got in, Runningshadow mused. But who led the ShadowClan warriors to the camp?

It could have easily been a rogue, but by now wouldn't they have forgotten where the camp was? Suddenly, a disturbing thought came into Runningshadow's mind. What if it wasn't a rogue or another ShadowClan cat? What if it was a cat of ThunderClan's, who, of all cats, would know the Clan's territory like the back of their paw?

As if Runningshadow couldn't guess who it was! His stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots. How could he have not known this whole time that Mudpelt was betraying them? It was right in front of his nose!

His mind foggy with exhaustion and fury, he didn't even notice that there were five ShadowClan warriors stealthily heading for the nursery. Unfortunately, one of the five were mewling a little too loud and made it so that Runningshadow could detect their nearby presence.

Runningshadow gaped when he saw them. He knew why they were headed for the nursery- this was the best time for ShadowClan to take kits, when there were eleven in the nursery with more coming!

He started to run off after them, but his common sense got the better of him and he turned around to round up some warriors.

"ThunderClan! Help! ShadowClan- the nursery!"

Chasewind was nearby, and pricked his ears. He bounded to Runningshadow's side, staring into his eyes. "I've got your back," Meowed Chasewind.

Runningshadow dipped his head in thanks, speechless. Perhaps that his position of deputy was earning him some respect, especially from the warriors that disliked him. Well, most of the warriors that disliked him. It was great that Runningshadow had another cat that was his ally.

Runningshadow also gathered Thistletail, Spiritwing, and Thornclaw to help him ward off the invaders.

Runningshadow leaped in front of the five cats. And, to his amazement, standing right there, was Skycloud.

**Oh noes! Skycloud! What r u doing? Ok, review and u shall get a Shadows plushie collection: all the shadows characters for being such loyal reviewers!! Ok, that's a little too much...ALL The shadows characters in ThunderClan! Even if they're dead! That's right, u get cinnamonpaw and featherstream and stormfeather, all the cats from the first book 2 here! right, even cinderhope! and even A- whoops. Uh...pretend u don't kno who the last cat is, kay? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, here's the next chapter! YAY! Wait...no yay...this chappie is really sad. J-just read on...**

Skycloud?" Asked Runningshadow. "Why are you here?"

Skycloud was frozen to the spot.

"How does this cat know your name?" Growled one of the ShadowClan cats.

Skycloud shook his head and said nothing.

"Skycloud, you're not going to steal our kits, are you?" Asked Runningshadow. "Please don't let your Clanmates do this. Your mate is in there, ready to have her kits. Your mentor's kits are in there. Skycloud, you don't know what you're doing."

"Summerheart…" Muttered Skycloud.

"What did you just say?" Spat another ShadowClan warrior. "You have a mate in _ThunderClan_? Who?"

"Summerheart…" Skycloud whispered again.

A third ShadowClan warrior stiffened. "_That_ she-cat? Sure, she's pretty, but she's got a head full of dust! I even got close to her once at a Gathering and heard it swirling around in there."

"Geese, Skycloud, if you're going to snag a she-cat, get one that isn't so stupid. But I gotta admit, she's pretty attractive," Another ShadowClan cat snorted.

Skycloud trembled with anger. "Summerheart's head is not full of dust! I'm sure that you wish you had a mate as beautiful as her!"

"But she's in another Clan," Whispered one of Skycloud's Clanmates. "Hurricanestar won't be happy when he hears this…"

"You wouldn't really tell, would you?" Asked Skycloud.

"Yeah, we have to," The cat that had remarked about Summerheart's dusty mind.

Chasewind curled his lip. "No you don't!" He hissed. "You just want to get on your leader's good side so that he can treat you better or employ you as the new deputy or something!"

Runningshadow was impressed. Chasewind was getting to be a pretty good warrior these days.

Skycloud looked disgusted. "Maybe I don't want to be in your Clan anymore!" He hissed. "All it is is a flat, dusty clearing filled with filthy, rat-ridden cats like you!"

The other four cats looked insulted. Finally, after what seemed like moons, one of them said, "You just made a huge mistake. Attack!" He yowled. The four cats circled around the ThunderClan ones, and Runningshadow found that his party of four was now five.

Runningshadow unsheathed his claws slowly and kept his eye on the four ShadowClan cats. Suddenly, one of them lashed out with a paw at Runningshadow and clawed him full in the face.

The light brown tom felt warm blood dripping down his face. He hastily shook it away and took a swipe at one of the ShadowClan cats. Hopefully it was the one that had slapped him.

Suddenly, Runningshadow realized that the clearing was now very loud with fighting.

Claws flashed through the air. Blood spattered onto the frosty ground. Runningshadow felt pain as a pair of claws scored down his flank.

Suddenly, one of the huge ShadowClan warriors snarled and pinned Runningshadow to the ground. He had trouble breathing, and therefore couldn't get himself up from the cat's iron grasp.

Runningshadow's lip curled as he scented ThunderClan.

For the third time in his life, Runningshadow knew he was going to die. But this wasn't like getting drowned in the river or torn open by your father. This was a warrior, of your own Clan, trying to kill you.

Runningshadow still tried to struggle under Mudpelt's huge paws, but every harder struggle just made the young warrior even more tired. This was it- it was all over for him.

The light brown tom lay his head on the ground, showing his throat for Mudpelt to tear. The brown warrior was about to strike when all of a sudden there was a loud shriek.

"Runningshadow!" Squealed a voice.

Runningshadow looked up to see that, to his surprise, Cloverpaw was there. "Get off of him, you big piece of fox-dung!" Hissed the young tabby as she bowled Runningshadow's attacker over.

She clawed wildly at Mudpelt's face. "Help me!" Wailed Mudpelt.

"You deserve it, you great big lump! What a horrible excuse for a warrior!" Hissed Cloverpaw as she scored her claws across Mudpelt's eyes.

"I'm blinded! I can't see! Help!" Screeched Mudpelt. Although he said he was blind, he wasn't really. He could easily see Cloverpaw, and thought that he was ever so clever as to pretend. Runningshadow could see that Mudpelt was peeping out through his eyelids.

"Cloverpaw, no!" Runningshadow cried. "Remember what he did to you last time!" Come to think of it, Cloverpaw was being very brave.

Suddenly, Mudpelt sunk to the ground. He closed his eyes and didn't move.

Cloverpaw's green eyes were as wide as full moons. "I…killed him…" She murmured. But little did she know that Mudpelt was only pretending, and was aiming his claws right at Cloverpaw's throat.

Suddenly, Mudpelt sprang back up from where he lay and leaped for Cloverpaw.

"No, Cloverpaw!" Howled a voice. A dark gray shape came into the view and pushed Cloverpaw out of the way, just to save the apprentice and be held down in Mudpelt's hard grasp herself.

"Ashstar, no!" Yowled Runningshadow.

Mudpelt dug his claws into Ashstar, scoring them down her throat and sending drops of blood flying into his face.

Ashstar was motionless.

"ASHSTAR!!" Screamed Runningshadow. He hurried up to his leader and nuzzled her. No worries, she had just lost a life…right? That was all, now she had two lives left…

But what if Mudpelt's clawing was so powerful that it took more than one life from Ashstar? But surely it couldn't have taken three lives from her?

Runningshadow stopped dead. She was cold and stiff. Leaders were still half-living when they lost a life.

Many other warriors were clumping around Ashstar's body. Mudpelt was nowhere to be seen. "Is she dead?" Mumbled most of the cats. "I hope not."

Hurricanestar knew what was going on and rounded up his ShadowClan warriors. "Come," He told them. "If ThunderClan want a fight, we'll give it to them. Just not now. Remember what we went through, ShadowClan."

Runningshadow sobbed and laid down next to Ashstar, licking her pelt rapidly as if to bring life back into it. He sighed. It was no use- Ashstar was dead.

"Ashstar's dead…" Whispered Spiritwing, the leader's mate. Silent tears welled in his eyes, and he silently slunk back to the hollow log that was the elders den.

Many cats were crying as they settled down near their dead leader. "Who did this?" Asked a miserable Peachrain. "Who would do such a crime?"

Runningshadow just shook his head for a few moments, then muttered, "Mudpelt."

A gasp came up through all the crowd. "What a traitor!" Some spat "That pile of fox-dung!" Hissed others.

Runningshadow craned his neck to find Deerstripe. She was laying her head on her paws, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was sad about both things: her leader dead and her mate betraying the Clan.

"Well, we all know what this means," Murmured Catkinpaw. "Runningshadow is leader now."

Runningshadow felt stunned. Him? Leader of ThunderClan? Was this even possible? Why was this happening so quickly?

But all Runningshadow felt like doing now was resting. He soon fell asleep beside his departed leader. _Are you up there yet, Ashstar?_ Asked Runningshadow. _Please, send me guidance. Send me your guidance to lead this troubled Clan._

**I bet u weren't expecting this, huh? So do u think the story is over yet? Oh no, Runningshadow still has a long way to go before he's made leader. Keep reviewing! Pleez! It would warm me heart! And you'd recieve a Deerwhisker plushie, in honor of her! poor deerie...**


	16. Chapter 16

Runningshadow had a very rude awakening when he heard a loud yowl coming from the camp entrance. His eyes shot open and he saw that Ashstar was still there beside him, still dead.

He sighed. No matter what, no dreams or wishes could make his beloved leader come back to life ever again.

It reminded him of when Cinnamonpaw had died. That was such a long time ago that Runningshadow had forgotten about it. But this was a similar feeling to that day, wishing with all his heart that he could have done something to stop this cat from dying.

He put his mind back on the yowl. It had come from the patrol, who were now dragging their paws into camp, bloody and downtrodden.

Runningshadow rushed to meet them. There were only three. "Brindlerose, Pineclaw, Mangoheart, are you okay?" Asked Runningshadow.

They all shook their heads. Pineclaw gulped and stepped forward. "Runningshadow, a group of ShadowClan warriors caught us all and kept us from returning to camp. Poisonpaw and Strikefoot were killed, and Mangoheart is terribly wounded. We'll need Mossflower."

Runningshadow got Spottedfoot, who was closest, to go fetch Mossflower, while he talked to Brindlerose about details.

"Poisonpaw and Strikefoot? Dead?" Asked Runningshadow, his heart twisting.

The brown tabby nodded. "Yes. The ShadowClan warriors were keeping us from helping you ward their Clanmates off. We were lucky we survived, there were swarms of them."

"Swarms of them?" Hissed Runningshadow. "I thought that most of them had died in a plague."

"Well, then again, most of these cats didn't exactly smell like ShadowClan…" Brindlerose's voice trailed off.

"That's it!" Runningshadow said. "Rogues! The rogues from Crimsonstone's gang. ShadowClan probably hired them to help snuff us out when Ashstar said no to Hurricanestar's request. That's what is going on here!"

"What's with the mob of cats?" Asked Pineclaw nervously.

Runningshadow felt his heart break. "Here, all of you come with me. Mangoheart, you stay, Mossflower is going to take care of you."

Runningshadow flicked his tail for the other two warriors to follow him to Ashstar.

When Pineclaw and Brindlerose saw Ashstar, they burst into tears. "Ashstar…dead?" Sobbed Brindlerose. "I don't think I can take it. My whole life Ashstar has been my leader…it will be very different from now on."

Runningshadow grunted in agreement. He decided to leave the two warriors to mourn over their departed leader and headed for the nursery.

Summerheart was there, watching over all the kits, while Newtfrost looked over the kits. "And Ratfur?" Asked Runningshadow.

Summerheart bowed her head. "Dead," She mewed sadly. "She got killed."

Runningshadow felt his heart sink. Who would take care of her kits? And since Ratfur was dead, who would take care of Mossflower's kits?

Runningshadow sighed. "I'm so sorry," He murmured. "That must have been so hard for you."

Summerheart shrugged. "Not really. It's the kits I'm worried about."

He turned around and found that his paws were leading him to Ashstar's body once more. Most of the cats were gone, except Newtfrost, who was putting Ratfur's dead and bloody body right next to Ashstar's. "Many lives have been lost," Mumbled the tortoiseshell. "I had no idea we'd lose our leader. What kind of war is this turning into?"

Runningshadow gave Newtfrost a tender lick. "Pineclaw is back. Did you notice?"

Newtfrost shook her head. "I was too busy sharing tongues with Ratfur and Ashstar," She replied.

Runningshadow nodded. "He's safe," He murmured. "But very sad. A group of ShadowClan cats stopped the patrol from getting any closer to the camp to help fight, and Strikefoot and Poisonpaw died."

"Oh my!" Newtfrost exclaimed. "The poor apprentice. He was just about to be made a warrior, too."

Runningshadow nodded. Then a good thought came into his mind.

"Newtfrost," He mewed, "Am I allowed to make cats warriors if I don't have my nine lives yet?"

Newtfrost shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask Spiritwing, I'm sure he knows."

Runningshadow ran for the elders den. Poor Spiritwing was heartbroken. Hopefully he was okay enough to talk to Runningshadow.

"Spiritwing?" Called Runningshadow through the entrance.

"Come in," Rasped the elder. He was getting very old now.

"I wanted to ask you a question about leadership-"

"Now you're so high and mighty," Spiritwing spat. "You don't even care that she's dead. You're glad to be leader now, aren't you?"

"No, not at all," Runningshadow spluttered. "I'm horribly sad to let her go like this, trust me. But Spiritwing, can I ask you a quick question?"

"What about?"

"About being a leader."

The gray tom stiffened, but crossed his paws and mewed, "I can answer it," simply.

"Are leaders allowed to make cats warriors if they don't have their nine lives yet?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Hmmm…" Spiritwing growled. "I think I know. I remember Ashstar when she was young. Our former leader had died. I believe that she made me a warrior that day. I was so happy."

Runningshadow felt happy all of a sudden too. "Oh, thank you so much, Spiritwing," He mewed. "It's so kind of you."

"No problem, youngster," Spiritwing said simply. "Now go. I believe you have warriors to name?"

Runningshadow felt excitement and nodded, giving Spiritwing a lick and rushing for the Highrock. Soon, thoughts of Mudpelt came swarming into his head.

Mudpelt was still out there, perhaps now helping ShadowClan. Would he now be an even worse danger to ThunderClan?

Shaking these thoughts away like stubborn dewdrops, Runningshadow called familiar summons: "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Many warriors and apprentices were eager to know what was going on. To Runningshadow's delight, even Cloverpaw and Mossflower were attending.

Once he was sure that everyone was seated, Runningshadow started. "Yesterday we had a battle…one of the biggest battles in ThunderClan history. A great number of cats died, but I'm glad to say that not just ThunderClan blood was shed. Many cats were great fighters out there, and had the strength and bravery of warriors." He caught the eye of Cloverpaw.

"Cloverpaw, Catkinpaw, Shadowpaw, please come up to the Highrock." Runningshadow braced for the looks of disappointment on Owlpaw, Oakpaw and Starpaw's face, but they looked calm. They knew they weren't completely trained yet.

Runningshadow started the usual words, but kept in mind that he wasn't yet the leader. "I, Runningshadow, new appointed leader of ThunderClan, cal upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have worked very hard to understand your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

The light brown tom came down from the rock. "Cloverpaw, Catkinpaw, Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Shadowpaw mewed calmly.

"I do," Catkinpaw said excitedly.

"I do," Cloverpaw said happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, for your suave stealth I give you the name Shadownight. Catkinpaw, for your caring I give you the name Catkinheart. And Cloverpaw, for your perseverance and bravery I give you the name Cloverleaf. StarClan honors your achievement and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Runningshadow lay his muzzle on top of the new warriors' heads and in turn they licked their new leader's head.

"You did wonderful for your first warriors," Catkinheart purred.

Runningshadow gave her a smile and, remembering something, went back to the top of the Highrock. "Cats of ThunderClan, I would like to give you all a warning. If you ever see any ShadowClan cats on our territory, chase them away immediately. If they ensue in violence, come to me as fast as you can. I'll deal with it.

"Also, if you see Mudpelt around, kick him out of our territory just as you would a ShadowClan warrior. He is now exiled from ThunderClan."

"What did Mudpelt do?" Hissed Deerstripe. "He hasn't done anything worth exile!"

Runningshadow sighed. He hated to break the she-cats heart. "Go over and look at Ashstar," He mewed. "You shall see that Mudpelt's fur is between her claws, along with a few clumps of Mudpelt's clawed fur on her pelt."

"No way that Mudpelt killed her!" Deerstripe bellowed. "He would _never_ do a thing like that!"

"It's true," Said Brindlerose, "I saw the whole thing. Mudpelt was clawing at Ashstar's throat. It was horrifying." Her tabby pelt shivered.

Deerstripe shook her head. Apparently she wouldn't stop denying the fact that Mudpelt, her mate, had killed her old leader.

Runningshadow looked down at Mangoheart. "Mangoheart, do you think your kits are ready for apprenticeship?" He asked the queen.

Mangoheart brightened and looked very excited in spite of her major injuries. "Oh Runningshadow, they've been waiting for so long!" She purred weakly. She turned around and limped for the nursery.\

"Oh no you don't," Mossflower scolded. She turned to the nursery. "I'll go get them."

She came back from the nursery with Trailkit squirming in her grasp and Weavekit padding briskly beside her. "Let me go!" Howled Trailkit. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Mossflower mewed happily. "You'll see."

Runningshadow looked down at the kits with pride. He knew that Trailkit would become a very good apprentice. But he hadn't even thought of who the mentors would be?

"Trailkit, Weavekit, you are six moons old. You are ready to become apprentices."

The tiny tabby looked at his sister excitedly. Weavekit looked very proud of herself.

"Trailkit, until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Trailpaw. I believe I am ready for a new apprentice and shall mentor Trailpaw."

Fortunately, to Runningshadow's surprise no cats were disappointed that they didn't get Trailpaw. They believed that their new leader deserved such a good apprentice. Plus, the leader got one of the deputy's kits for an apprentice, and Trailpaw was Cinderhope's son. Runningshadow felt so proud.

"Weavekit, until you have earned your warrior name-"

"Wait!" Screamed a voice. Runningshadow looked around and his eyes fell on Weavekit. Her usually gentle bright blue eyes were blazing. "I- I can't be made an apprentice. Not yet. I would like to be Mossflower's apprentice, if that is okay with you," She meowed.

Runningshadow didn't know if she was talking to him or the medicine cat, but before he could say anything Mossflower came up to the ginger she-kit and purred, "Weavekit, I would love for you to be my apprentice!"

Weavekit looked the happiest she ever had in her life.

"Weavekit, is it your wish to become the apprentice of Mossflower and learn the ways of a medicine cat?" Asked Runningshadow.

"Yes," Weavekit mewed.

"Then until you earn your medicine cat name, I name you Weavepaw," Runningshadow meowed. He came up to Weavepaw and touched his tail to her shoulder. She didn't know what to do, so she just dipped her head.

Trailpaw came up to Weavepaw. "Wow! Medicine cat apprentice! You never told me you wanted to be that!" He exclaimed. "I thought, with all that talk about becoming a warrior, that you wouldn't choose that!" The ginger she-cat's brother almost looked disappointed she wouldn't grow up to be a warrior with him.

"Well, I've been visiting the medicine cat's den to help take care of Cloverpaw, and I think that it is the perfect thing for me!" Weavepaw exclaimed.

"I have one more announcement to make," Runningshadow called as the Clan started to loosely disband. "You all remember Skycloud. He got seized by Hurricanestar and taken to ShadowClan to live there. He has lived in ShadowClan for two seasons, and now I am inviting him back into ThunderClan for his loyalty to his old Clan. Skycloud?"

The gray and white tom looked up. "I would be delighted to join the Clan," He said happily. "I can't tell you how much I've missed ThunderClan.

Runningshadow smiled. "Good."

"But Runningshadow," Called Chasewind, "Shouldn't you appoint the deputy now that you are leader?"

Runningshadow sighed. "Who said I was leader yet?" He meowed to the entire Clan. "I have not yet gone to the moonstone to get my nine lives. I shall take that journey tonight."

"Tonight?" Exclaimed Trailpaw, concerned about his training. "Isn't that a little early?"

Runningshadow shook his head. "Not at all. The sun hasn't even set yet. Mossflower, do you think you are ready to accompany me?" He asked the medicine cat.

"If Weavepaw here can stand one night in the apprentices den, then yes," Mossflower purred, cuffing her new apprentice on the ear. Weavepaw laughed.

"Thank you, Mossflower, it means so much to me," Runningshadow said kindly.

"We'll have to leave soon," Mossflower mewed suddenly. "It's almost past Sunhigh. If we're to get there by dark, then we should leave soon."

"Yes," Runningshadow sighed. "I agree." But Ashstar still had to be buried!

He hated to do this, but he had to if he were to become leader before tonight. "Chasewind, Skycloud, will you arrange the plans for burying Ashstar?" He asked.

"While you're gone?" Spluttered Chasewind. "But-"

"Don't worry," Runningshadow told the young warrior. "I'll say my last goodbyes to her before I leave. Just talk with the other warriors about where to bury her. And make sure that Spiritwing helps you, too," He reminded them.

"Thank you, Runningshadow," Chasewind said, dipping his head. "I appreciate you giving me of all cats the job."

Runningshadow nodded, giving the warrior a lick. He really was a good warrior, even though he could be a little hotheaded at times.

Runningshadow headed for Ashstar's body. All the cats cleared the way for him to lay down beside her. When cats were starting to stare, Mossflower herded them back and told them to do their duties. "Patrols! Elders! Queens! There is plenty to do!" Mossflower hissed.

Runningshadow lay himself down beside the grizzled she-cat. He lapped at her cold fur with slow, careful licks. "I'm sorry, Ashstar," He murmured. "I…I can't believe that you are dead now. I shall miss you greatly. You were my friend, my leader, and, in some ways, my mentor. I would give anything for you to be alive again." Runningshadow sighed and held back tears.

"But you know," He said, his voice shaking with sobs, "I promise you that I will be the best leader for this Clan. You will not be sorry that you appointed me for deputy." The tears came. Sobs wracked Runningshadow's body as he licked and nuzzled his dead leader's cold, but still soft fur.

"I hope you are in StarClan now," Runningshadow sighed. "So you can meet your two beautiful kits up there. Come to think of it, you'll be much happier…" But Runningshadow couldn't say anymore.

If he could, Runningshadow would have stayed laying down by Ashstar's body all day and night until she was buried. But he had to leave. Mossflower was already calling for him to leave.

Runningshadow got up and headed for Mossflower. "I'm sorry that you didn't get more time," Mossflower sighed. "I paid my respects also. I shall miss her greatly. Ashstar was such a great leader."

Runningshadow nodded, the tears still in his eyes as if they were resting on his eyelids.

"Let her rest in peace, up there in StarClan," He murmured, sending dozens of prayers to the skies in honor of his departed leader, whose guidance had lasted his entire life.

**REVIEW! And i'll give u 2 plushies: Both Trailpaw and Weavepaw! Do u like those two? R they sucky plushies? Sorry, i'm running out of plushie possibilities here...**


	17. Chapter 17

Runningshadow followed behind Mossflower to the medicine cats den, where an obsessive Weavepaw gave him traveling herbs. Mossflower briefly thanked her but told her that she had to stay in the apprentices den tonight.

Runningshadow remembered swallowing the herbs long ago, when he was just an apprentice. That was so long ago Runningshadow didn't remember: Almost eight seasons. He sighed and shook those thoughts away like drops of rain. Cinderhope always told him that he should focus on the present instead of the past to accomplish things more often.

He grimaced as he swallowed the herb. He hadn't had it for a long time, and he had almost forgotten how dreadful the leaf bundles tasted. Mossflower took one too, but she didn't even frown. Runningshadow guessed she was used to it.

Finally, they were ready to depart. Runningshadow felt very nervous, but knew that everything would be easy and flow smoothly. How hard could giving nine lives be?

As Runningshadow went on through the forest, the sun was set lower and lower, and soon the looming shape of Highstones swallowed it up, leaving the sky with cruel darkness.

Fortunately, amid the darkness the warriors of StarClan were there for them, shining brightly. Runningshadow looked to the stars. _Are you really out there, Ashstar?_ Asked Runningshadow in his head. _Are you happy for me? Have I made the right decisions?_

Suddenly, the looming black river of the Thunderpath stood out in front of Runningshadow. He gulped.

"Mossflower, are we…"

"We have to if we're going to Highstones," Replied the black and white she-cat.

Runningshadow felt shivers run up and down his spine. Monsters were streaming across the Thunderpath at soaring speeds every few heartbeats. It was very probable that Runningshadow would get squashed by a Twoleg monster. Then who would be leader?

Runningshadow sighed, squared his shoulders and set a paw onto the oily grass that bordered the Thunderpath. He felt disgusted as the grass rubbed up against his newly groomed coat.

He carefully set a paw onto the black stone. Runningshadow had never felt more scared in his life. Well, perhaps he had, when Mudpelt had pinned him down the other day.

"I'll tell you when it's a good time to go," Mossflower comforted.

Runningshadow shot her a grateful glance and looked from side to side across the Thunderpath.

Seconds passed. It seemed like hours that Runningshadow was staring at Twoleg monsters crossing the Thunderpath, rushing by and leaving Runningshadow coughing with the smoke that spit out its tail end.

Suddenly, Mossflower yowled, "Go!" And Runningshadow found himself bolting across the Thunderpath. His heart beat so loud he could almost hear it amid the approaching monsters.

All of a sudden, a huge monster crashed down the road, straight towards Runningshadow. He screamed and pelted even faster across the road, but to him it just kept getting longer and longer.

He shut his eyes tight and braced for the hurt that would pulse through his body when the monster rolled right over him. And, to his relief, Runningshadow felt nothing. Was he dead? No…

The monster had gone right over him! Joy surged through Runningshadow that he had lived, but as soon as he could feel relieved he heard Mossflower screaming, "No, Runningshadow, run!!"

Runningshadow's eyes widened and he looked wildly around. All he could see was the dark Thunderpath. Actually it was getting lighter.

Wait…getting lighter? Runningshadow suddenly realized that a monster three times bigger than the one that had nearly run him over with a swirling middle came swerving at him.

Runningshadow yowled at the top of his lungs. He tried moving his paws, but they were frozen to the spot. Suddenly, he felt a push at his behind, and he caught a glimpse of a white head.

He let out an _oof_ as he thumped on the other side of the Thunderpath. Runningshadow looked out after the swirling monster, but it was going so fast that it was now long gone.

He sighed with relief. He had survived not just nearly getting hit by one, but two! And Mossflower had saved him!

"Mossflower, are you okay?" Asked Runningshadow. "Where are you?"

"Riph umphdeph mmph," Mewed a muffled voice.

Runningshadow jumped and leaped off from where he was sitting. He saw Mossflower flat on her belly, out of breath.

"Sorry," Huffed Runningshadow, still trying to catch his breath. He blushed.

"No problem," Mossflower sighed, "At least our leader is still alive."

Runningshadow beamed at her and purred. She purred lightly back, but cut herself off and meowed, "Well, I guess we'd better get going. The sunset is just going down now."

Runningshadow nodded and followed after the medicine cat.

The rest of the way there, thoughts of the sparkling moonstone and starry cats meeting him in his dreams spun through Runningshadow's mind. He felt extremely nervous. Would getting his lives hurt?

Finally, the two arrived at Mothermouth. "Would you like to rest?" Asked Mossflower.

Runningshadow nodded, glad to flop down on the soft soil and rest for a while. He sighed. "What a journey," He remarked.

Mossflower laughed. "Yes. Thank StarClan we survived the Thunderpath! I thought that huge monster was going to kill you."

"Thanks again for saving me," Runningshadow mewed gratefully. "If you didn't push me out of the way in time, I would have been flattened down!"

Mossflower chuckled again and sighed, looking up at the stars. "They're so beautiful, aren't they?" She asked.

Runningshadow nodded, following the medicine cat's gaze. The moon was high in the sky, it's light flooding all over the plain. "I wonder which one is Ashstar?" He asked.

Mossflower's green eyes focused hard on the stars for many seconds. She finally pointed up with her tail. "It might be that one," She mewed, pointing to a very bright one. "It's not as dim as the others, so it's fairly new."

Runningshadow widened his eyes and nodded, stunned at how right she was. He wondered if it was a matter of Ashstar's coming to StarClan, or how happy she was about her deputy becoming leader.

Mossflower heaved herself up. "It's time," She whispered. "We must go into Mothermouth."

Runningshadow swallowed hard. This was the part of his life that would make him prove himself forever. His heart started beating even faster , he could feel it throbbing deep inside his ribs.

"Don't worry, just follow my scent through the tunnel. I'm sure you remember the way there?" Asked Mossflower.

Runningshadow nodded. "I think so," He mewed, kneading his paws anxiously. "So what do I do?" Asked Runningshadow. "Just sleep on top of the rock?"

"Well, you'd think that, but no," Mossflower explained. "Just go up next to the rock and press your nose to the rock. You should start to sleep soon."

Mossflower started into the gaping tunnel. Runningshadow peered past the she-cat's shoulder but all he could see was pure darkness. It would take a while to get to the moonstone.

Runningshadow stepped into the cave of Mothermouth. The cold stone under his paws was electrifying and woke him up from his half-awake daze. It frightened Runningshadow for some reason. It made him think that the rest of the tunnel would be as cold and apathetic as the freezing rock floor.

As he slowly crept along the chilly floor, Runningshadow unsheathed his claws for no reason. He was just so scared that he didn't want to go unarmed.

The tunnels wound on and on. Runningshadow wondered if this seemingly endless tunnel would ever end. With every step he got even more nervous about receiving lives from StarClan. With every step it got more foreboding and mysterious.

After millions of heartbeats, Mossflower halted abruptly at the end of the tunnel. Runningshadow eagerly looked ahead, but couldn't see anything glittering.

Mossflower gave him an irritated look and Runningshadow blushed for his excitement at seeing the stone. The black and white she-cat flicked her tail for him to go first.

Runningshadow gulped and reluctantly started to step forward, his entire body buzzing with wild fear He padded towards the moonstone as slow as he wanted.

But Mossflower was pushing him forward and was getting impatient. Runningshadow picked up the pace and stepped into the circular room where the moonstone was.

Suddenly, the room was filled with brilliant white light. Runningshadow had to squint to keep the dazzling glimmer out of his eyes. But he had to open his eyes to take in the beauty of the stone.

It was glittering with the light of a million stars as the moon angled it's light onto the moonstone. Runningshadow was amazed. This was one of the best moments of his life.

He noticed that Mossflower was sitting down beside the radiant stone herself and pressing her nose to it. Runningshadow tried to copy her and settled down in front of the rock.

Slowly, anxiously, Runningshadow pressed his nose to the rock, holding back a couple of times due to the sudden cold, but finally lay his head on his paws and touched his nose without taking it off, waiting for StarClan to bring him sleep.

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing with this whole leader thing! I don't have any plushies...wait a sec...-rummages around in plushie box- I have a Chasewind plushie! Isn't he getting a little nicer? I like him now that he is kind to Runningshadow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! Runningshadow's leader ceremony! Enjoy!!**

Darkness. Cold. This was all that Runningshadow felt the instant that he fell asleep. Was he doing something wrong? Was StarClan reluctant to send him a dream?

He felt as if all of the life, all of the warmth of his body, were being sucked out of him. It was like a greedy, ragged rogue that was hungry for warmth and happiness and was willing to take from other cats even if it made them miserable. Runningshadow felt…dead

Suddenly, when Runningshadow felt as if he would die of fatigue and low body warmth, he was transported to a glade. Warm, velvety grass blew against his face, and slowly he received his life again.

Runningshadow looked around, and realized that he was in Fourtrees. He heard the leaves on the trees swaying in the lovely spring breeze. But it was winter- there weren't leaves on the trees!

The stars of Silverpelt shone brightly above him in the dark sky. Runningshadow admired the beautiful gems up high in the sky, smiling down upon him.

Suddenly, the stars…were spinning? What was going on?

Runningshadow felt his heart lurch. Was this dream going right?

Soon, the stars fell down from the sky and onto the ground in front of him. Runningshadow curiously looked to see who it was, and to his amazement it was the cats of StarClan. And some of them he recognized- was that Featherstream? And- no way- that was Cinderhope! Runningshadow felt like running up to his former mentor and giving him a lick on the nose, but he forced himself to hold back. Now all he had to focus on was getting his nine lives.

Runningshadow peered among the crowd as they appeared one by one. And, to his delight, he saw…Cinnamonpaw. "Cinnamonpaw! Oh Cinnamonpaw, you're here!" Runningshadow cried.

Cinnamonpaw said nothing but gazed at him fondly with her gleaming silver eyes. Oh, how Runningshadow missed those eyes!

When all nine cats had arrived, one of them stepped forward. It was Ashstar! Runningshadow felt like yowling out with joy. If only his world was like this.

"Welcome, Runningshadow," Ashstar called out. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Runningshadow gulped. "Yes," He mewed, trying not to let his voice shake. "I am ready."

Ashstar nodded and let the first cat come forward. Runningshadow recognized a gray tom.

"Poisonpaw!" Exclaimed Runningshadow. "I'm so sorry I let you die…I shouldn't have let you go out and alert the patrol about the fight."

Poisonpaw said nothing. He stepped up to Runningshadow and lay his nose on his head. "With this life I give you courage. Use it when your Clan is in trouble or you are in a vicious fight."

Runningshadow jumped as an electric shock shot through him. It was a bolt of freezing that spread throughout him and refused to leave. Yet he felt a sudden, strong feeling in his chest. It made him want to fight for his rights. This must have been what receiving a life was like.

Poisonpaw stepped back to let the next cat come. Runningshadow realized how silver his pelt looked in the moonlight. It was almost as blinding as the glittering moonstone.

It was time to receive his next life. Runningshadow braced himself for more pain. _Do I really have to suffer eight more of those?_ Thought Runningshadow fearfully.

The next cat was Featherstream, Ashstar's departed daughter that had been killed by a badger. She put her nose on his head as Poisonpaw had done.

"With this life I give you perseverance. Use it when you are in the midst of trouble and feel you will give up."

Another shot of pain flowed through Runningshadow. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as the jolting feeling spread through his body like wildfire.

Next there came an unrecognizable cat. Runningshadow saw his blue-gray pelt and smelled that RiverClan had once been in his fur.

"I am Waterfoot, Silverfoot's son. I was the one killed by Mudpelt."

Runningshadow nodded and his blue eyes flew open. This cat was wildly handsome. What a shame for RiverClan to lose him.

"With this life, I give you the wisdom to do what is right," Waterfoot meowed. "Use it when you are having trouble making up a decision for your Clan."

Runningshadow remembered when Ashstar made the choice to rebel against Hurricanestar. He hoped he would have the same wisdom she did or even more than that.

This time the pain wasn't as strong, but it still was there. Runningshadow felt as if someone was striking their claws along his flank. He almost looked to see if there was blood.

After Waterfoot, another cat came forward, this time recognizable. Runningshadow realized that it was Ratfur. "With this life I give you nurturing," She mewed, laying her muzzle on Runningshadow's head. "Use it to look over your Clan as if they are your kits."

Runningshadow braced himself for more pain, but he only felt calm warmth seep into his body. He felt a strong need to return to his Clan.

The next cat stepped forward. This time it was… Cinnamonpaw!

"Oh Cinnamonpaw…I'm so sorry that I accused you…" Runningshadow mewed feebly.

Of course, like all the other cats, Cinnamonpaw ignored Runningshadow's words. "With this life I give you love," She mewed gently. This time she was touching her nose to his. "Use it well, in all care of your cats- and good luck with Cloverleaf."

Runningshadow felt guilt twist him, but that was the only pain that he felt. This life, like the one Ratfur gave him, was warm and calm.

After Cinnamonpaw, came an all too familiar cat. "Cinderhope! Is that you?" Asked Runningshadow. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Cinderhope's shining pelt was too aching to see for Runningshadow, but he knew he must receive his life.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it when you are in battle."

Runningshadow again felt a shock of pain, and this was probably the worst. It was so strong that his legs almost crumpled under him. But he had to ignore it.

Also, he felt strength building up inside of him. His rippling muscles were screaming to do something.

After Cinderhope, came Stormfeather. He too was a son of Ashstar, and Featherstream's brother. "With this life, I give you patience. Use it to train your apprentices and wait for them to become warriors."

Runningshadow dipped his head. He remembered that when Stormfeather had been made a warrior before him he had been very annoyed. He felt really guilty he had ever shot a glare at the noble tom. In fact, Runningshadow was fretting so much over Stormfeather that he didn't feel the pain in the life that Stormfeather had given him. Perhaps it was gentle like the last couple.

When Runningshadow saw who stepped forward next, he felt extreme sadness. It was Goldpuddle, one of his great friends even though she was an elder.

"With this life I give you compassion," Goldpuddle mewed. "Use it to take care of the elders, especially Spiritwing."

Runningshadow felt honored to receive a life from the cat that had given him all her wisdom and advice as an apprentice. "Oh Goldpuddle, I've missed you so much," He whispered. He wondered if the old she-cat had heard him.

Finally, it was time for Runningshadow to receive his last life. He looked forward eagerly to see who would give him the last one.

Ashstar came up. "Runningshadow…my best warrior, my greatest deputy, I knew you would be the best leader for this Clan." She purred and lay her muzzle down on Runningshadow's head. Runningshadow actually dipped his head to receive his leader's guidance.

"With this life I give you nobility and faith. Use it when you are leading your Clan and looking to the stars for your departed starry warriors."

Runningshadow couldn't describe the pain that followed after that. It was very painful, the most painful life that sent spasms chilling down his limbs, but he felt happiness among all the hurt. His love for StarClan was burning even stronger than ever, as if someone had put many pine tree branches into a fire.

All nine of the cats of StarClan that had come down got to their paws.

"Are you leaving already?" Asked Runningshadow. "Please don't leave…"

"I hail you by your new name, Runningstar," Ashstar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it; care for young as well as old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; and live each life with pride, dignity and love for your Clan and StarClan."

"Runningstar! Runningstar!" Chanted the warriors of StarClan. They chanted Runningstar's new name as ThunderClan warriors would a new warrior.

As the StarClan warriors' chants faded, Runningstar slipped out of his sleep and found himself on the cold floor of the cavern. The moonstone was beside him, no longer glittering.

Mossflower was awake heartbeats after Runningstar. Had she been looking on in his dream?

Mossflower just smiled at him and padded out of the cavern. Runningstar was reluctant to leave the beautiful stone that had given him his nine lives.

As they padded through the stone tunnels, Runningstar looked around and noticed that some claws had been carved into the walls. There were four different rows and a clawmark for each name of the Clan.

Runningstar traced the cave for seven clawmarks for _thunder_ and admired the rest of the clawmarks. Under the six clawmarks (_shadow_) Runningstar noticed a particularly new set of clawmarks: nine of them. He shivered as he realized it spelled hurricane.

Finally, he found the set of seven clawmarks, but Mossflower was getting very impatient. She whipped her tail the other way, but Runningstar felt he had to do this.

Runningstar looked for an open space under _thunder_ and noticed, to his delight, that there was a set of three clawmarks under thunder. _A-S-H,_ Runningstar thought.

Right under the three clawmarks, Runningshadow made seven more clawmarks, one for each letter of his name. The stone squealed.

Mossflower hissed quietly and pushed Runningstar impatiently. The light brown tom followed.

**I kno, the scratch mark thing was kinda bizarre...but I thought it would be a cool new concept! Review please please please!!**


	19. Chapter 19

When Runningstar and Mossflower got out through the entrance to Mothermouth, Mossflower shot him a glare, the moonlight striking her black and white pelt and turning it silver.

"What were you doing?" She hissed. "You can't do that to the sacred tunnel to the moonstone!"

"But the other leaders had done it," Runningstar protested. "One clawmark for each letter of a name. I marked mine under seven clawmarks for thunder and noticed that there were three clawmarks under it. Mossflower, it means ash. Ashstar had done it!"

Mossflower's green eyes widened. "That's…amazing," She mewed. "How did you decipher it so fast?"

Runningstar shrugged.

"So I guess you are Runningstar now, am I right?" Asked Mossflower.

Runningstar nodded with pride. "Yup. I received my nine lives and everything." He had to admit, that even a while after receiving his lives his body still ached from the pain of getting his lives.

Mossflower dipped her head. "Hail Runningstar!" She purred.

Runningstar flattened his ears and wished that his name was still Runningshadow. He would miss his warrior name.

"Shall we get going?" Asked Mossflower.

"Sure," Runningstar mewed, "But can we eat yet? I'm starving!"

"We can't hunt until we get back home," Mossflower replied. "This trip is very sacred and we can't eat. That's why you eat those herbs?"

Runningstar sighed. She had a point. Besides, he should start acting more like a leader and less like a warrior.

As they returned back to the Thunderpath, Runningstar looked up at the skies, love for StarClan burning in his heart. He was happy to see that although the sunrise painted the skies, a couple of stars still flared in the sky, shining brightly. They seemed to be saying, "Hail Runningstar, leader of ThunderClan!"

Soon the feathery grass came to an end and they came to the Thunderpath. Runningstar looked across the path, but without fear this time. He felt that since he was a leader that he could cross without getting hurt.

"Okay, follow me," Mossflower mewed. "And don't get yourself squashed this time!"

Runningstar purred, following after Mossflower with confidence. Few monsters were crossing the street, so Mossflower started streaking out across the Thunderpath in heartbeats.

Runningstar tried to follow after her as fast as he could. Her tail kept whipping out of sight as a car passed or when Runningstar got distracted and took his eyes off of her.

Suddenly, Mossflower was out of sight. Runningstar felt fear stir in his heart. Where had she gone? A monster had ran past and the place where Mossflower had been before the monster was now empty.

Runningstar gulped and looked at both sides of the Thunderpath before struggling to the other end. He leaped into the grass on the other side and panted for his life. Mossflower's scent came flying up his nose.

"Mossflower," Panted Runningstar, "Are you there?"

Mossflower nodded, her body half covered by tall grass. "I'm right here. Don't worry, just follow my scent through this tall grass."

Runningstar kept his mouth open for a while, making sure that Mossflower's scent was strong as he followed her trail.

Soon, the tall grass ended and Runningstar emerged near the moorland territory, gasping for breath in the fresh air that wasn't being suffocated by grass.

WindClan was very close now. But another scent was on the air…ShadowClan?

"Ew!" Came a sudden response from Mossflower. "Runningstar, come look at this!"

Runningstar trotted over to Mossflower. He felt himself want to vomit as he saw was the medicine cat was hovering over.

A dead rat. It was huge and rotting, with maggots writhing over its fur. Runningstar backed away from the thing. "What in StarClan's name is that doing here?" He hissed, burying his nose in mud.

Mossflower, who was doing the same thing, shook her head. "I have no idea," Her now nasal voice came. "Why would WindClan leave a rat right outside their territory?"

"Perhaps for someone else to find," Runningstar growled. "So they would get as far away from their territory as possible."

"Good point," The medicine cat said. "Come on, let's get going. Quickly, I don't want this stench stuck in my nostrils!"

Runningstar pelted after Mossflower through WindClan territory. The trees and foliage seemed to fly past in the morning air as the two hurried back to their own territory. Runningstar couldn't help but wonder if something bad was happening to his Clan.

They soon were near Fourtrees. The thought of a soon Gathering popped into Runningstar's head.

"Shall we rest here for a little?" Asked Mossflower, her breath coming out in clouds through the chilly air.

Runningstar nodded, flopping down beside a bush surrounding the clearing of Fourtrees.

"I wonder when the next Gathering is," Runningstar mewed thoughtfully.

"Probably soon, since the moonstone was very bright last night," Mossflower commented. "I'm sure that an almost full moon would send off that much light."

Runningstar agreed with a grunt. For a long time he didn't say anything, for fear that any conversations would leave them there for a while.

"We should get going," Mossflower said. "The Clan will wonder where we are if we aren't there by Sunhigh."

Runningstar gladly got up to his paws and ran after the medicine cat toward his camp.

As the patches of wet, growing clover, soft under Runningstar's paws, appeared, the leader's thoughts wandered to Cloverpaw. Hopefully her leg was on the mend. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make her a warrior with a broken leg.

Worried thoughts in Runningstar's head passed the time, for now they were already beside the Owl Tree. "We're there?" Asked Runningstar.

"Yes, haven't you noticed?" Chuckled Mossflower.

Runningstar didn't admit he was too busy thinking.

Suddenly, a group of cats that smelled of ThunderClan came passing by. It was Catkinheart, Chasewind, and to Runningstar's delight, Trailpaw was with them.

Runningstar came up to Chasewind. "Where did you bury her?" He asked in a low voice. All the other cat's heads hung.

Chasewind sighed. "Next to Stormfeather and Featherstream. She would be happy to be buried next to her kits."

Runningstar smiled. "Thank you so much," He mewed. "I knew I could trust you for this."

Chasewind shrugged. "Oh, it was nothing."

"So did you get your nine lives?" Asked Catkinheart curiously.

"Yup," Runningstar replied brightly. "I did. You may now call me Runningstar."

"Yay!" Cried Trailpaw, jumping up in the air. "Yay for Runningstar! Runningstar!"

"That means you'll have to appoint your deputy," Catkinheart mewed thoughtfully. "Do you know who you have in mind?"

Runningstar froze. He hadn't thought about who to appoint for deputy. Who should it be?

"I haven't decided yet," He said simply. "I'm going to go back to camp. See you guys later," He mewed.

Mossflower at his tail, Runningstar squeezed into camp through the gorse tunnel.

The first thing that Runningstar saw was Cloverleaf. "Runningshadow!" She squealed, dashing for him. She covered him in licks as he padded into camp.

"Cloverleaf! It's so good to see you," He purred, giving her licks too.

"I guess I'll have to call you Runningstar now," Cloverleaf confessed. "Sorry for calling you by your old name…."

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," Runningstar purred. "It's just so good to see you again."

Cloverleaf turned to Mossflower. "Mossflower!" She cried. "Oh my gosh, you should let Weavepaw into the medicine cat den now. She's going to burst if she has to wait any longer."

Mossflower purred. "I'll go get that furball right now."

Runningstar laughed. "So how was Ashstar's burial ceremony?"

"It was okay," Cloverleaf said, a bit more glumly. "We buried her by her kits, so that's good for her. I bet that's where she wanted to be buried more than anything."

Runningstar nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you should start to think of who to appoint for deputy!" Cloverleaf cried. "Sorry, I probably should leave you alone for now."

"No, it's okay, I love your company," Runningstar mewed. "I love you, Cloverleaf."

The tabby looked surprised. She blushed and kneaded her paws. "I love you too, Runningstar," she murmured, extending her neck to give him a lick on the chest.

Runningstar felt so happy. If he could, he would appoint Cloverleaf as deputy, but she hadn't had an apprentice yet. There was really only one good option for him- but that cat hadn't had an apprentice yet. His almost instant loyalty to Runningstar was very surprising, and Runningstar loved how dependable he was.

But that wasn't the obvious decision. He knew exactly who was perfect for the job. But…it couldn't work out. There had to be a way. Perhaps he could appoint a temporary deputy and then when she was ready he could appoint her as deputy.

It was time.

**Who is it gonna be? Any guesses? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I hope that you like the decision that Runningstar makes! Sorry I haven't updated for like, forever!**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Called Runningstar.

Many curious cats poked their heads out of their dens or turned away from their prey and started to go under the Highrock immediately. They knew what time it was.

It was late midday, and the sun was almost done setting. The perfect timing for assigning a deputy. Runningstar felt delighted to feel that it was getting a bit warmer and that newleaf was on it's way.

While the other cats came under the Highrock, Runningshadow felt really nervous. What if the Clan didn't approve of his decision? What if they thought it was ridiculous? Well, if they did then they would be arguing with their leader, which was very rude.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I gather you here today to discuss our new deputy, since I have now become leader and am not the deputy anymore. I say these words before the cats of StarClan so they may hear my choice."

All the cats were leaning forward with excitement. Many thoughts of "I hope I'm chosen" or "I hope that cat isn't chosen" were running through their heads.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan is Pineclaw."

The Clan yowled with delight. Runningstar didn't hear any yowls of protest, which made him happy that he had made the right choice.

"Pineclaw! Pineclaw!" Chanted the Clan. Pineclaw looked very surprised, and excited to tell his mate.

"Thank you for appointing me to deputy," Spluttered Pineclaw. "I would be delighted to take the job."

Runningstar dipped his head. "Pineclaw, I trust that you will do a good job as deputy. Do you understand the jobs necessary?"

"Yes, I understand," Pineclaw mewed. "Thanks again, Runningstar."

Runningstar nodded shortly. "Pineclaw, I would like you to assign the Sundown patrol please." He felt very tired since his expedition, and felt like going to sleep.

But before this happened, Runningstar decided to check on Newtfrost and tell her the good news.

As he approached the nursery, thoughts of Mudpelt filled his head. He felt his stomach turn. Would Mudpelt ever come back and attack ThunderClan? Would he be a big danger to this reformed Clan?

But before Runningstar could think this over anymore, he reached the nursery. He stuck his head into the entrance.

"Newtfrost?" He asked softly.

She was awake, and staring at Runningstar's head. "Hello, Running_star_," She purred. "What have you come to the nursery for?"

Runningstar sighed. "I have decided to make Pineclaw the deputy."

"Oh my goodness!" Newtfrost exclaimed. "Runningstar, thank you so much. That makes me so happy to hear. Would you like to see my kits?"

"Sure," Runningstar replied. He trotted over to the kits. They, too, had just opened their eyes.

Budkit, the gray she-kit, had deep blue eyes. They were very attractive. Rockkit, the brown tabby tomkit, had green eyes. And Rosekit, the beautiful white she-kit, had eyes of light azure. They were stunning.

"Wow…" Breathed Runningstar. "They're even more beautiful than when they were younger! I'm so excited for you, Newtfrost."

Newtfrost blushed and pushed her kits closer to her belly. "I'm so happy for them. But I'm really sad for Ratfur's kits. Who will take care of them?"

Runningshadow felt nervous. Who would take care of Ratfur's kits? There were four of Ratfur and Duskstorm's kits, and the other two were Mossflower's kits in secret.

"I can take care of them," Declared a voice loudly.

Runningstar looked up to see that it was Summerheart who had offered. "Summerheart, are you sure you want this responsibility? That's six kits, not including your coming kits."

Summerheart shrugged. "That's fine. I'm sure I'll have enough milk for that many kits. I'll just have trouble keeping track of them all, but I think I can handle it."

Runningstar looked fondly at the golden she-cat. "If you would, I'd love for you to take care of them. Even though they're almost old enough to not have a mother, they're going to need some care from at least one she-cat."

Suddenly, Runningstar felt a bump in his leg. He looked down to see that Frenzykit was standing under him, looking up at him with tearful eyes. "I want my mother!" She sobbed.

"Me too," Lavenderkit cried.

Runningstar bent down to lick the two she-kits. "Everything will be okay," He soothed calmly. "Summerheart is going to take care of you."

Frenzykit looked a little more relieved. "Summerheart's really nice, I like her," She murmured miserably. "But I'll still miss my mother."

"Did you know that my mother died when I was a kit?" Asked Runningstar.

"Really?" Mewed Nightkit, astonished.

"Yes. She got hurt and died just like your mother. But you know what I always told myself?"

"What?" Asked Tansykit.

"I told myself that my mother would always be watching over me," Runningstar mewed comfortingly. "That she'd be much happier up there in StarClan, and every day she would get even more proud of me for dealing with her death so well."

"You know what?" Rainkit piped up. "You're right. I'm sure mother's up there watching us right now, very very happy. We should be as happy as her every day so that she isn't disappointed in us."

The gray and black kit looked up at Runningstar. "Thank you so much, Runningstar," Rainkit purred, pawing at the leader's leg.

And Runningstar looked into her eyes, finally seeing the color of them. One eye was turquoise and one eye was green.

"You're welcome," Runningstar meowed. "And everything will be okay, you'll see."

And Runningstar actually knew it would be okay. There was hope not just for the kits, but for the whole Clan. They would overtake this huge obstacle soon, just like Runningstar had overtaken his mother's death.

With him in the lead, Runningstar knew that everything in the Clan would be okay.

The End

**So how did you like it? It wasn't the best book, but at least it ended okay. Right? Review! U finally figured out Rainkit's eye color! AMAZING!! :P**


	21. Epilogue

**One last chappie before this story ends...guess who the two cats are? And what they're carrying? Find out in the next book in this series: A Shadowed Heart!**

The midnight sky cast a dark shadow over the forest. No bird sang, no squirrels chattered, no cats were out at this time of night.

None…except two.

A dark gray cat was prowling through the eerie bushes, moonlight bleaching his pelt light silver instead of dark. He had some kind of object in his mouth.

A brown tom was following after the tom, nervously looking around. "Are you sure we should do this?" Asked the brown tom through the object similar to the other cats'.

The gray tom said nothing until they arrived at a frosty hollow. He set down his object somewhere between a couple of bushes; somewhere where nobody would look, but where it would be…effective.

"Save yours," growled the dark gray tom.

"ThunderClan will be very angry when I'm around," The dark brown tom said. "I'm going to be the first one to be accused."

"That's why I need your help. And trust me, ThunderClan shall get what they deserve, very soon," The dark gray tom purred richly.

Both of the cats cackled to the heavens, their gaping jaws exposing their yellowing teeth and their breath coming out in clouds.

Just as the two cats stopped cackling and disappeared, mysterious clouds covered the half-moon. StarClan was extremely angry.

**So how did you like the epilogue? You'll soon find out who these cats are in the next book! I give you a sacred demand: REVIEW!**


End file.
